Destiny Calls
by Lady HG
Summary: John Cena - jaded superstar is sick of his life and wants to make changes . Sophie a production assistant is also trying to change , when their worlds collide they find an ally and friend in the other
1. Chapter 1

Sophie yelped at her finger got caught between the piece of fencing she was carrying and the wall. " You ok there?" Walt her boss asked and she nodded. This is what she hated about working in production , when the lights, camera and show was happening you felt on top of the world , once it ended the rest of the job was lugging things around, doing checklists and packing vans. She had started working for the WWE two months ago now and so far she really loved it. Sophie had been a wrestling fan since she was younger and working alongside some of her idols everyday made her so happy. This week she would be on the road working both RAW and SMACKDOWN. She wanted to work as many shows as possible and really make her mark on the business. She had made some friends too – Womens Champion Kaitlyn was really nice as well as AJ Lee one of the female wrestlers, they had taken her out to dinner and always stopped to talk to her and make her feel included. It really was a dream come true, she had one or two issues, mostly with wrestlers who felt they were above all others on the roster and thought of her their assistant , rather than someone who worked for the company. She was so engrossed in her list that she didn't notice AJ approaching and she jumped when she felt her hand on her back. " Wow , you really zone out , I have been calling you for like a minute" . Sophie flashed her an easy smile , showing her white perfect teeth. " Sorry , this list is almost done then I am free, where do you wanna go for dinner?". AJ Yawned and said " Hotel ? I know a lot of these guys will be there but I'm beat and don't think I could face a busy city". They were of course in New York City, where Sophie actually lived so it meant tonight she could actually sleep in her own bed. Most of the wrestlers and production stayed in hotels most nights while on the road , but tonight Sophie was determined to spend some quality time in her beautiful apartment. She agreed to go to Aj's hotel as it wasn't too far from her apartment , she could walk home and she loved walking in New York at night , it was magical .

They arrived at the hotel , Sophie dressed head to toe in black – the colour her production team wore, while AJ looked cute in cut off denims and a baggy t-shirt. They had just sat and ordered some wine when AJ scowled at something behind Sophie's head. " What?" Sophie asked trying not to look around . " It's just that girl I told you about is here – Nikki , you know the one dating John Cena?". Sophie nodded , John Cena was big news in the WWE , she had met him briefly once and he seemed kind, from what she had heard though , his girlfriend Nikki was not very popular. She and AJ didn't get along at all and Sophie had heard a lot of bad things about her. "Shit, they're coming this way". AJ tried to study her menu in the hope that they wouldn't notice her but no such luck. " AJ Lee – how are you?" John had stopped at their table and appeared to be smiling genuinely at AJ , Sophie noticed that Nikki had tightened her grip on John's arm . AJ flashed John a winner smile " Hey John, haven't seen you in a while. Have you met Sophie , she's part of our production team". His eyes locked into hers and Sophie experienced a little rush in her tummy , he extended his hand " Yeah I see you sometimes before heading to the ring, I'm John – it's nice to meet you". She took his hand and shook it " Sophie" she responded and smiled at him. His eyes remained locked with hers for another few seconds and she tried not to blush. Sophie knew she was attractive in a traditional sense, blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and a trim athletic build. Her father was Irish and she had inherited his freckles , it was what separated her from all the other blue eyed , blonde haired American Girls. She could see John give her the once over and realised up close he was gorgeous , she had to tear her eyes away from his. Nikki cleared her throat loudly and John automatically put an arm around her . Sophie noticed how she didn't make an effort to say hi or introduce herself. " We are going for a drink later a few of us, if you guys wanna come?" John said looking from Sophie to AJ. Nikki rolled her eyes "John, I'm sure these girls have plans". AJ Narrowed her eyes " We'd love to actually , text me the address and we will see you there". John gave her a warm smile " Great , see you to meet you Sophie – see you later" . He walked off , Nikki beside him a look of thunder on her face. Once they had left AJ laughed " What was that , I thought you were tired". Sophie said puzzled by AJ's behaviour. " I am exhausted but we need to be there tonight, judging by the look John just gave you , I gotta see this". Sophie was embarrassed that AJ had picked up on whatever that look was between her and John. " What do you mean ?". Aj smiled at her " I mean my dear that I think John Cena likes you and he is a man that usually gets what he wants, now eat fast we gotta get ready"


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie surveyed the scene in front of her and couldn't quite believe her eyes , She was standing in the VIP area of a very exclusive club in New York City. She hadn't even realised this place existed and it was theirs for the night. She took in the leather couches, the booths, private bar and their own dance floor and immediately felt out of place. Her family had struggled for money growing up and her job just about made ends meet, new clothes and lavish parties were not really her thing. AJ and Kaitlyn seemed at ease next to her , this was common for them , both girls wore clothes that barely covered them, it was what divas did ! Sophie on the other hand had opted for black wet look skinny jeans , a pink halter top and her long blonde hair was thrown into a messy ponytail. The result was elegant with a touch of sexiness. She took a deep breath and followed Kaitlyn and AJ to the bar, she could see a crowd had already formed and she felt herself tense.

At the bar several little groups had formed, a group of divas stood together by the dance floor , some of the younger talent standing near them trying to hit on them. A group of producers, including Walter , Sophies Boss sat in a booth drinking a round of shots. Right in front of the bar were the heavies as Sophie liked to call them , the top 5 superstars in the company , their wives girlfriends etc , and right in the middle of that crowd was John Cena. It was weird to see John in something besides Jean shorts and a cap, he was dressed tonight in a fitted white shirt and Tan slacks , he looked good and seemed to be in his element telling the guys some story. Next to them a group of up and coming wrestlers were rolling their eyes in John's direction. Sophie had heard about the locker room backlash against John – they believed him to be the golden boy of wrestling and a lot of them begrudged him, if John noticed their looks or overheard the things they said, he certainly didn't show it.

As Sophie stood at the bar she noticed Sheamus , the Irish born wrestler was talking to John, he caught her eye and looked at her with surprise. " You'll have to excuse me John, I see a Celtic Princess who I must say hello to" he said loudly. A few people turned to look at Sophie who rolled her eyes playfully at the red haired wrestler , John looked at Sophie , a look of recognition crossed his face and something flickered in his eyes. Sophie avoided the look and instead playfully puched Sheamus " I'm half Irish , so not a full Celtic Princess yet ", Sheamus laughed and threw an arm around her , it was a brotherly gesture and Sophie felt safe with him around . " What do you think Cena , the Irish are multiplying". John smiled at them both showing his white teeth " Except she is tan and American and you are pale and red haired. Freckles give her away though" he said and Sophie felt embarrassed that he had studied her face so much to see the freckles on her cheeks.

Before she could respond , Nikki appeared clad in the tightest blue lycra dress Sophie had ever seen , she looked amazing and Sophie immediately felt drab in comparison. She leaned in and kissed John on the cheek leaving a mark of red from her lipstick on his cheek. John offered his cheek and looked at her , and Sophie could see the lust in his face, there was no doubting he was into her. And Nikki , well she knew it , she looked like the cat who had got the cream and she wasn't going to let him go easily. The night continued on Sophie took shots with the girls , and danced on the floor . She even had a fake wrestling wrestling match with Kaitlyn and Sheamus , they showed her how to take a punch as if she was in the ring. At about 12pm she decided to leave , her apartment wasn't far and she was really tired. She said good bye to everyone and got her coat to leave. As she was going down the stairs , she met John coming up. "Hey, where is the princess vanishing to?" he smiled at her and stopped to talk. Sophie pulled her coat around tighter "Ah my castle awaits , I must get home it's already after midnight", she played along and John laughed, it was a lovely sound. "And is your castle far my lady, or should I get you a yellow carriage to take you there" he was of course referring to getting her a taxi. " It is a five minute stroll , no carriages needed . I live in NYC actually". John turned so he was facing the same direction as her "Well I need some fresh air, so how about I walk you ?". Sophie just nodded in response and they left . The night air was cool and they walked along together for a while , not saying anything. Eventually John said "So NYC eh, that doesn't sound like a New Yorker accent ?". His hands were in his pockets and he was faced forward, he didn't look at her when he spoke and she didn't dare look at him "Nope grew up in Florida, my family still lives there ". From the corner of her eye she could see him glance at her, she didn't return the look. "Florida's lovely, I have a house there actually". They talked for a bit about Florida and it wasn't long till they found themselves outside her building, Sophie tried not to feel embarrassed by how run down her building looked, it was her home and she was glad to live there. "This is me" , she said stopping , John stopped and looked at the run down building in front of him. " Cool, well see you around I guess" he said , and Sophie couldn't help feeling disappointed that was all he was going to say. She flashed him a smile and before she could stop herself she heard herself say " Maybe next time you will actually notice me". This stopped John in his tracks " What do you mean? I have noticed you around I told you that". Sophie felt like a fool " I'm Sorry that didn't come out like I meant it , it's just that sometimes you seem a little distant or something" She felt herself redden and cursed herself. John seemed to be thinking about what she had said " I guess I can see why you would think that, I know what they say you know. They think I can't hear their sly remarks or see the looks they give me. I'm the guy they love to hate, even the fans boo me at time now. I guess I have trouble leaving people in". They both stood in the cool air digesting what John had said, Sophie shocked that the champ John Cena was upset by what people thought about him and John stunned that he had revealed something so personal to a girl he barely knew. " I don't want anymore people judging me , it's not what I want or what I need". Sophie looked at him and he looked at her , " What do you need ?" she asked . He eyes met hers then " A friend" he said simply and Sophie felt moved by what she saw behind those eyes. She stood up and extended her hand " Then I guess you got a new one" , John shook her hand and laughed , the serious mood disappearing. " Ok then Buddy , see you around " he winked at her and walked back to the party. Sophie went upstairs and threw herself onto her bed. Friends with John Cena, life was going to be a lot more interesting now.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie stood at the gorilla entrance at Raw and tried not to panic. One of the producers had called in sick, and Walter had insisted Sophie take her place. While Sophie usually spent her days checking equipment and being a general runner, today she was running the timing of the show, meaning she had to ensure all wrestlers were ready to go and that the segments didn't run over. Walter and the senior producer Adam were sat in front of the monitors and managing everything from their end, this was Sophie's big chance and she was determined not to ruin it.

Earlier that day Sophie had met with her sister Eva and her nephew Sam. Eva was a single Mom and lived in Boston, when Sophie had found out Raw would be there that night, she managed to get tickets and invite them along. Sophie hadn't told Eva she paid for really good seats, Eva struggled with money and didn't have much. They were coming backstage after the show and Sophie hoped Sam could meet some of the wrestlers, he was a big fan and was really excited earlier that day.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a voice in her ear "Walking with CM Punk", one of the runners said and Sophie swallowed down the wave of panic . "Check" she said into the mic and took a deep breath as the wrestler entered the gorilla position "Ok, it's an 8 minute segment , you cut your promo, just as your about to finish , Henry's music hits". CM Punk winked at her "Got it sweet cheeks" he said and Sophie rolled her eyes at him. Halfway through the show Sophie managed to relax, everything was going to plan , she was a little nervous because John was closing the show tonight. As she stood at the entrance Kaitlyn walked in, championship over her shoulder and looking very cute. " Guess who I am beating up tonight?" , she winked at Sophie . Sophie looked at the notes in front of her, Nikki Bella was facing Kaitlyn tonight and Sophie was not looking forward to seeing her. A few minutes later Nikki arrived, clad in black leather, her twin sister at her side. Kaitlyn's music hit and she went out to a great response.

Nikki was getting ready for her entrance when she let out a scream and jumped, Sophie turned around alarmed to see a little boy dressed in a bright Yellow John Cena t-shirt , holding a water gun, he had just drenched Nikki and was laughing mischieviously. " What did you do that for ?" Nikki yelled and the little boys smile began to fade. "Uncle John said it was cool" he said and Sophie could see the boy knew he was going to get in trouble. Nikki didn't say another word, her music hit and she stormed out through the curtain, without a glance back. The little boy stood rooted to the spot and for a moment Sophie thought he was going to cry . She stooped down to his level " Hey wanna see something cool?" . He looked at her thoughtfully and nodded , she sat him on a stool in front of the television screens next to Walter. " Wow" he said looking at all the buttons, Walter smiled at Sophie and the little boy smiled at them both.

" Callum" a voice boomed and Sophie nearly jumped in fright , " Shit" she thought as John stormed into the Gorilla position , he looked panicked but calmed the minute he saw Callum next to Walter. "Why did you run off like that, I told you not to leave the dressing room" he scolded , Callum had the decency to look apologetic. "I sprayed Nikki with the water gun , she got really mad and yelled at me , and then this nice lady said I could look at the lights and the screens". John turned and came face to face with Sophie, his face softened . " Thank You nice lady" he said and smiled at Sophie. "Is it cool if he hangs here for a bit , my match is on soon and my brother , this little munchkins dad is out the front screaming with the rest of my family". " Cool" was all Sophie managed to say before John walked off, when he left she felt like a complete tool. She could have said something else besides just one word.

John's promo that night was great, the fans seemed happy and the crown mixed, she had seen a shadow cross his face when the announcer introduced him and some boo's were heard. But he kept the smile on his face throughout. When he came back in Nikki, a quiet Callum and one of Johns brothers were waiting for him. They all surrounded him and hugged him , and as he walked back to the dressing room with them Sophie felt a little empty. She was just turning to leave herself when she collided with John , " Oops", she said almost tripping over and he steadied her with his hand. She looked him , and he at her. " You forgot something ?" she said looking around the area. " Yep" he replied , before leaning in close and saying " Thank you" , he pulled away and like that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the support, this is a fast update because I can't get this story out of my head ! This one's a bit longer, keep reading and review if you like – any ideas/suggestions welcome . Here we go !**_

Chapter 4

" Sophieeeee" a voice squealed and she was smiling as she turned and Sam flung himself into her arms. She loved her nephew dearly and spending time with him was one of her favourite things. She was still a little shocked by whatever that last interaction with John was. When he had leaned in , her entire body had sprang to attention and she had actual goosebumps. " I saw them all , Soph - Randy Orton, Daniel Bryan, and even John Cena, he walked right by me". Sophie smiled at the mention of John. She forgot at times what an idol he was for young kids , Sam adored him. She set him down on his feet and said he could look around while she chatted with Eva.

"So, what's it like then being surrounded by good looking muscular guys all day long?" Eva asked as she linked her arm. " Not nearly as good as you make it sound", they both laughed. Sam was running up and down the halls and in and out of doors and as they chatted they both watched him intently. They were just about to enter catering to get Sam some juice when Callum came running out and bumped into Sophie. He looked up at her and smiled " Hey, it's you", he said and Sophie chuckled at him. " Sure is , what are you doing here by yourself?". He held up a juice box by way of answer and looked beyond Sophie to where Sam was running . The two children sized each other up before Callum walked over " Wanna play tag?" , he asked and Sam nodded . It was sweet how kids just did that Sophie thought, no judgements or shyness. "Ok you two stay here and don't run off, you can only play in this area ok?" Eva said. Both boys nodded and resumed their game. Sophie grabbed a coffee for her and Eva and they went to stand in the hall to watch the boys.

They were discussing their plans for tomorrow when Eva stopped talking suddenly and gaped at something over Sophie's shoulder. When she turned around she saw John and what could only be his brother walking around in a panic " I swear that kid will be the death of me" she heard the other guy say and John nodded his head in agreement. " John, he's over here" Sophie yelled and he turned in her direction. She pointed to the space in front of her where the boys were and they came over , a look of relief on their faces. " Callum Cena , boy what did I tell you about running off?" John said and Callum again looked contrite. Sam hadn't moved since John had come into focus , he looked at Callum in suprise. " DDDidd he just call you Callum Cena ?" he asked the other little boy who just nodded. Callum rolled his eyes " He's my uncle, and he's not as cool as people think. He yells...a lot" he said and John and his brother had to stifle the laughter.

Sam had continued to stare at John in shock as if he couldn't believe his eyes. " Wow so that's where you got that cool t-shirt , and the hat" he said referring to Callums clothes. " My Mom says I can get a Cena t-shirt for Christmas , if I'm good" Sam said and Sophie felt her sister tense beside her. " You can buy them out front you know at one of the stands" Callum said , oblivious to the fact that the grown ups were listening. "I know, but those are way over priced, Mom says when she has money at Christmas I can get one". Sophie didn't know whether to laugh or cry, she knew money was tight with Eva, but she didn't realise it was this bad. Eva looked at her cup of coffee and John and his brother tried their best to pretend they hadn't heard the conversation.

" Hey Buddy" he said , walking towards Sam " so who's your favourite wrestler then?". He crouched down next to Sam , who gazed at him in shock. " You" the boy said , getting shy. " Cool, Let me tell you a little secret", he motioned for Sam to lean in closer and he whispered to him . Sophie couldn't hear what John said but when he stood , John winked at him and put his fingers to his lips . Sam nodded and repeated the gesture. John came back and joined them , Sophie raised an eyebrow at him " Boy talk" John said, amusement dancing in his eyes. " This is my brother Dan by the way, Dan this is Sophie one of our producers and I have never met the person with her , that's embarrassing". They all laughed and the tension subsided from the group. " My sister Eva, meet John and Dan" , they all shook hands . " Ok Callum let's go" Dan called and the boy immediately started to complain " But I am having fun , Dad please". Dan looked at his son sternly and he sighed "Hey Uncle John, can Sam come with us tomorrow, pleeease". It was John's turn to look surprised . He looked at Sophie and Eva " Um , I am taking Callum to Fenway Park tomorrow , it's kind of a tradition " he explained. Eva looked at John " I have to work so Sophie is looking after Sam, why don't you bring him Soph?" Eva said and for the first time ever , Sophie wanted to strangle her sister.

"Really Auntie Sophie can I go?" Sam asked , puppy dog eyes pleading with her . Sophie looked at John who was smiling at Sam "It's no problem really , why don't you both come?" he said. He held her gaze for a few minutes and she nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen , he wrote something on it. " That's my number , why don't you text me the address later and I can pick you guys up tomorrow?". She took the piece of paper off him, almost flinching when their fingers touched, and she tucked it into her pocket. " Bye Callum" she called as they walked away and the little boy waved happily. Sophie got her coat and they went to leave the arena. As Sam walked ahead Eva looked at her sister carefully " He's cute" she said and Sophie knew she was referring to John. " Eva, after everything I have gone through in the last year, I don't even want to think about dating, besides, John has a girlfriend" she said glumly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day John pulled up outside Eva's house in his truck. He saw Sam sitting on a window seat and the boy jumped of his perch excitedly when he saw John. Someboy's excited John thought as he waved at the little boy. A few minutes later they emerged from the house and John felt himself smile at the sight of Sophie. She looked beautiful dressed in a long black and white sun dress with a little denim jacket over, she wore her hair down and he saw the earrings glistening in her ears. She looked hot he thought before pushing the thought from his head. Nikki hadn't been pleased last night when she heard about his plans for today, she had sulked for an hour until John had told her to stop it, Sophie was new and needed a friend , that's all this was he told Nikki, who had kissed him back and led him to his bedroom as if she had to prove something to him.

Sophie opened the back door of the car and let Sam in , the two young boys greeted each other enthusiastically and she climbed into the passenger seat. John had his sunglasses on and he was glad because he wasn't sure what his eyes would give away. " Hey" he said warmly and she returned it with a shy " Hey" of her own. He turned around in his seat and said to Sam. " Hey champ, would you mind grabbing that bag on the seat, I left some stuff in there I think". Sam looked in the bag and pulled out a small John Cena shirt and cap and a signed poster. He showed them to John, who shook his head in mock concern. " I told my agent they were too small, I don't think they will fit. Do you?". Sam looked at the items and John's big frame " I don't think it will fit over your arm Cena" he said gravely. John saw Sophie trying to hide a smile. " Hmmm Callum already has one of those , so maybe you could take it and see if it fits?" he said carefully. He didn't want to overstep the mark with Sophie or her sister so he hoped he was doing the right thing. " Really, Can I auntie Sophie ?" Sam asked , his voice a plea. Sophie rolled her eyes at John. " Sure, why not?" she said .

They drove on in comfortable silence, the two boys chatting while John and Sophie looked at the scenery. He wanted to know all about her but wasn't sure where to start. She gave him a way out by asking " So this is what you do on your days off?". John beeped the horn loudly at some guy who cut in front of him in response " Asshole" he muttered under his breath , before looking in the mirror to make sure the boys hadn't heard. He turned his attention back to Sophie " Yeah I love Fenway , the sights the sounds , the game. What's not to love?" he said and she seemed to agree with him. " I been here a few times before, I used to love squinting down and trying to make out who was on the field" she said. It had been years since John had had to sit high up in the stands , he didn't want to make her uncomfortable at the scene that would unfold when they got to the park. " Yeah , Um these days I sit pretty up close , fans can get a little crazy when they see me.". She gave him a look that he mistook for distaste. " That wasn't supposed to sound like it did" he said and Sophie didn't answer. Great – she thinks I'm some type of spoiled celebrity he thought as they pulled into the car park.

They were met at the entrance by one of the senior management who showed them to their seats, they were practically on the field and John felt embarrassed when he saw Sophie and Sam looking around in amazement. The boys insisted on sitting together which left John and Sophie in the two seats behind them. John looked at the small seat and sighed, being a wrestler meant seats in a public place were always too small. He wedged himself into the seat , while Sophie eased into hers with grace. He fidgeted for a while, the arm of the chair separating him and Sophie was digging into his torso and he wasn't sure what to do. Sophie was watching him and trying not to laugh , in the end he threw up his hands in exasperation and she pulled up the armrest between them. " Better?" she said and he smiled back at her. Their arms were touching and he fought the urge to move it away or lean it across the back of the seat. The game started and John lost himself in it. It was close and the stadium reacted to every play. It was magical, at one point John stood up and shouted so much he thought he would go hoarse. He had his sunglasses off by then and was yelling at the field, he collapsed back into the chair as did Sophie and without thinking he grabbed her arm, " Did you see that?" he said excitedly and she nodded , as enthralled as he was. She looked down and he was still holding her elbow . " Sorry" he said letting go and she just laughed. " What?" he said looking at her. "Boys, they never grow up" , he threw back his head and laughed.

The game passed by in a blur and with his team the victors John was really happy. He stopped to sign some autographs on the way for some kids and then went to the car. Sam looked really happy as did Callum and John had really enjoyed his day . Sophie and himself walked together to the car. " So did you have a good time?" he asked and was awarded with a radiant smile. " Yes that was amazing, I think Sam is going to be talking about this weekend forever" she said . John felt warm at that statement , he was glad to have given both of them a nice day , it made him feel worthwhile. After the past year and the personal problems he had gone through , it was good to feel like that again.

They drove back with the radio on, the boys were tired and Sam had even fallen asleep in the back seat. It was almost dark when they got back to the house, Eva was still at work. John carried Sam in and put him on the couch. Sophie laid a blanket over him and they walked out to the porch so John could keep an eye on Callum who by then was also asleep in the car. "Thanks for today John" Sophie said softly . She was standing next to him and without thinking he put his arm around her and left it there for a few seconds. " No problem, that was fun. He's a great kid". Sophie smiled at the mention of Sam " Yeah he is" she said. He moved away then and " I better go, see you soon?" he said . She nodded in reply as he walked away. " Oh and Sophie" he said turning around and walking backwards to his car. " The sun really brings out those freckles , princess".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two nights later Sophie was back her black production gear and in her usual job. Tonight she would be walking wrestlers to the ring and doing the usual after show clean up, it was her job to do final checklist , which meant a late finish. The producers stood in a huddle while Walter briefed them. Ok here's everyones list of assignments and wrestlers he said. Sophie looked at her sheet, she had AJ, tag team champions Daniel Bryan and Kane, The Big Show and John Cena. The last name made her tummy flip and she looked at Walter , who gave her a knowing smile. " Ok guys let's have a great show" he said and they did their usual clap and cheer.

Sophie was nervous, she hadn't seen John since he had dropped her to her sisters house and the thought of seeing him again and talking to him made her feel anxious. AJ knew something was up , when they walked to the Gorilla entrance , she had told her about John, but not everything. AJ knew something was going on but didn't want to press it. " It might get better if we spent a little time together , you know ease the tension, like a group of us. How about after the show? I can arrange it with John?". Sophie wasn't sure, she knew Nikki was performing that night and she was pretty sure if they all went out, John and Nikki would be there and she wasn't sure how she felt about seeing them together. But she also had to accept that John had a girlfriend, maybe he was this way with everyone, maybe that was just his personality. She agreed to AJ's suggestion and told her she would call her after the show. They hugged and AJ went out to do her match.

The show flew by and before she knew it , Sophie was standing outside the door marked John Cena, she knocked on the door and said " John, 2 minutes to call time". She heard movement from behind the door and a few seconds later he opened it, he was wearing his wrestling gear and had his title belt over his shoulder. He looked momentarily surprised to see her, " Hey, you walking me?" he asked and she nodded in response. He closed the door and they began to walk "Walking with Cena" Sophie announced into her walkie and they continued on. " So how have you been?" John asked and Sophie looked at him to see if there was any tension or discomfort. He seemed fine " Good, Thanks again , was a really cool day". He didn't say anything and tension filled the air for the remainder of their walk. They got to the curtain and John was immediately taken inside by the creative team, he didn't look back and Sophie felt a little empty when he walked away.

She had just finished her final checklist when her cell rang, she saw AJ CALLING and answered. " Hey" she said trying to sound upbeat. " Sophie?" AJ yelled above the music of wherever she was . " Yeah I'm here, can you hear me ok?". " Yeah give me a minute" AJ said and Sophie could hear her walking away from the music and to a quieter place. " Sorry , the music is so loud here. Are you finished yet, we are in a club called Coco's , it's not far from the arena. Come to the private entrance and ask for me". Sophie was having second thoughts "Cool, who is with you?". Both girls knew what she was asking, but AJ to her credit didn't call her on it. " Me, Kaitlyn, Daniel Bryan, Sheamus , John and Nikki and Brie, oh and that guy Adam the senior producer". Sophie had known John and Nikki would be there together and decided it was best to face the situation head on. " Ok see you in a little while" she said and hung up.

Sophie had decided to dress up, she wasn't sure if this was for her own benefit or Johns, but she pulled on some denim cut offs, a white tank and shook her hair out. She arrived at the club and asked for AJ. A few minutes later her friend arrived out wearing a red dress and killer heels, she looked hot. As they walked in AJ looked at her outfit " Damn girl, you look hot" Sophie blushed and AJ nudged her gently. " Aw come on don't get shy , you have the body for it. Ok so Brie and Daniel left because she was so wasted. But the others are still here, Kaitlyn has a really cute guy hitting on her and well Sheamus is getting drunk". Sophie laughed and linked AJ's arm and they walked into the booth where everyone was. When they got there everyone was taking shots and Sophie was amused to see they were all a little wasted. John had his back to her and was taking his shot with Sheamus as they approached. Sheamus looked at Sophie and left out a wolf whistle , which made her go a deep shade of red. John turned to see what the commotion was and he smiled at her warmly , she could tell he was a little drunk. Sheamus left John and in one movement had Sophie in his arms and he swung her around. She giggled and begged the Irish man to let her down. He grabbed a shot from the tray " Ya have ta catch up darling" he said in his Irish lilt and she took the shot from him and drank it back.

"What a welcome" John said appearing at her side. " Yeah nothing like being thrown around by a muscly wrestler. That sounded wrong..." she said and blushed as John laughed at her. Right on cue Nikki appeared at his side " Baby" she said into his ear seductively , and John turned to her, Sophie felt uncomfortable and averted her eyes. She waved at Kaitlyn and moved over to her. As she stood talking to Kaitlyn she saw Nikki and John having a heated conversation, and she pretended not to notice. Sheamus bought another round of shots and was yelling at them all to be quiet. " Right shut up everyone , let's play a good old Irish drinking game". They all left out a loud cheer and he commanded them into the booth. " Ok players are Nikki, John, AJ,myself, Kaitlyn, Adam and Sophie , you all need to sit down". They all sat as a waitress bought out three trays of shots , they all groaned as Sheamus shushed them. Sophie noticed she was sat directly across from John , she tried her best not to look directly at him. " The name of the game in "I have never" , the rules are simple . One of us asks a question and if you have done that thing you take a drink , if you haven't you don't. For example if I said " I have never had breakfast what would you all do?". They all took a shot glass and drank . " Excellent" the Irish man said and rubbed his hands. " Let's do this and remember , you can ask anything, the only rule is you have to tell the truth" . Sophie felt a knot in her stomach form , she had a really bad feeling about this.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok another update ! Thanks for the response so far please leave a review and tell me what you think , I know this is a slow burner , but hopefully the payoff will be worth it. This chapter will show more about Sophie and Johns past and should help you all understand them a bit more ...Here we go **_

Chapter 7

"I have never kissed someone of the opposite sex" Kaitlyn said and everyone at the table reached for a shot and drank. Sophie was getting paranoid, she really didn't know any of these people very well and she was private about her personal life. She didn't dare to look at John straight across from her , he hadn't been very vocal about wanting to play. Nikki on the other hand was in her element, Sophie guessed she was an exhibitionist of some sort and wanted to be center of attention. " I have never had sex" Adam said and everyone at the table drank, " No virgins then" he quipped and Sophie felt herself get a little more nervous. It was Nikki's turn and she fixed a steely gaze at Sophie " I have never kissed anyone at this table" she said and everyone except Sophie and Adam drank. " What?" Sophie shrieked looking at Kaitlyn and AJ. "I kissed John ...on tv" she said and Sophie derived some pleasure from the look on Nikki's face. " Sheamus and I made out once" Kaitlyn said and everyone around the table shrieked in laughter. The Irish man shrugged, "Ok then let's keep it going shallwe".

A couple of rounds later , everyone was a little tipsy, they had discovered that John still slept with a teddy bear called Mr Snuggles, that Nikki had been with four guys in one night "It was college" apparently, that Kaitlyn had once had a relationship with a woman , and that Adam and Sheamus had both been to what could only be described as an orgy together one night. AJ and Sophie had come out relatively unscathed. " I have never cheated on my partner" AJ said mischieviously , Sophie found herself looking right at John, who picked up a shot and drank, Nikki , AJ and Kaitlyn joined him. The mood at the table shifted as everyone looked at the guilty parties. " High School boyfriend " AJ said, "My last boyfriend" Kaitlyn answered. " My wife" John said simply before Nikki quickly said " My College Boyfriend". Sophie felt sick, she had heard the rumours about John and his marriage and to see him sitting there admitting to cheating on her so coldly made her feel bad. John to his credit kept his eyes on the table and didn't look up. " Oh please you guys never cheated" she said to Adam, Sophie and Sheamus. They all shook their heads. Nikki zoned in on Sophie " So you didn't cheat, have a threesome or anything, Puh lease , that virginal act doesn't work with guys, they prefer a woman with experience . Isn't that right baby ? she said leaning in close to John. Sophie refused to rise to the goading " I just don't do those things, thats all." Nikki sat up as if she had just realised something . " Wait " I have never slept with more than one person in my life" she said and Sophie knew then that her number was up. She wouldn't let Nikki intimidate her, so she sat there while they all drank.

Nikki was almost bouncing in glee " You're saying you have only slept with one person? You're either a cold bitch or your lying because I don't believe you". AJ was out of her seat in a flash " Back off Nikki, just cause she doesn't put it around doesn't mean you get to judge her , lay off". Silence descended around the table and Kaitlyn tried to break the mood , " Wait have I ever told you guys about the time..Ooops I mean I have never been engagaed". John and Kaitlyn drank , and when Sophie picked up her shot and downed it , she felt the whole table stop to stare at her. Aj nudged Kaitlyn in the ribs " What? I was trying to break the tension by telling you guys a funny story about when I got engaged, I didn't know". They were all looking at Sophie and she felt like everything she had spent the last three months running away from , was right in front of her again.

They were all looking at her expectantly and she felt a little bold from the amount of alcohol she had consumed. " You don't have to do this sweetie" Kaitlyn said touching her elbow. " Oh so she knows all of our dirt but can't tell us hers" Nikki said petulantly before a glare from AJ shut her up. Nikki had a point , " His name was Rob, we dated for four years and were were supposed to get married six months ago" . She had all of their attention, John was looking up now and she could feel the heat coming from him, " What happened?" Sheamus asked. Sophie looked at John then straight into his eyes and said "he cheated on me", before getting up and leaving the table.

AJ and Kaitlyn came after her to the Ladies Room, she stood at the sink for a few minutes gazing at her reflection, she had run from her memories of Rob and had fought so hard to change her life and move on, that she realised she hadn't given herself time to actually think about everything that happened. " You ok honey ?" AJ said rubbing the small of her back. She nodded at her in the mirror . "It's just been a long time since I have thought about that stuff" . Kaitlyn nodded in understanding. "Can I just have a few minutes here , I will follow you guys out. Thanks". Both girls left her to it . She applied some gloss and fixed her hair. She didn't mean to get so personal with John, she knew nothing about his relationship with his wife, she wasn't sure if she was more annoyed at his attitude to cheating , or if it was her memories of what Rob had done . She took a few deep breaths before opening the bathroom door.

When she got back to the booth , the game had been stopped and the mood had changed. Sheamus and Adam both came over and asked her if she was ok , while Nikki was talking to Adam . She reassured the boys and couldn't help looking for John, she spied him standing at the bar looking miserable. She walked towards him and stood next to him " A margarita" please she said to the bar tender. John looked up from his beer and his gaze burned into hers. "I'm sorry" she said , hoping to diffuse the situation. " For what, making me feel like a chump" he said and she detected the anger in his voice. He had no right being mad at her , she had been on the other side of the cheating and knew what it felt like. " I didn't mean to make you feel like a chump John, it just came out". The bar tender put the margarita down and John handed him a twenty and waved him away. "Yeah you did, you looked right at me when you said it". Sophie took a swig of her drink and tried counting to ten, this man infuriated her "So what if I did? Why do you care John, Why do you care what I think of you, or anybody else for that matter". Her comment had been mean, she knew how much other people's opinions affected her, but she wanted him to feel just a little bit of how she had felt for the last few months. "I don't care about what they think" He exploded " but I care about what you think". He blurted it out and she gave a minute for his words to sink in "Why?" she asked softly. He looked at her and she felt guilty at the pain she saw in his eyes "I don't know" he said honestly " but I just do". They stood like that locked in each others eyes , so many emotions running through them.

It was of course Nikki who broke up the moment " John, come on baby. Let's just go, we don't need this. Don't feel bad, I understand" she said loudly and Sophie wanted to throttle her. She lead him away by the hand , he went with her leaving Sophie and her margarita standing at the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John laced up his sneakers, and leaned back against the locker. He had a pounding headache and had to perform at a house show that night. He had drank way too much last night and had been feeling down since that confrontation with Sophie. He felt really bad for yelling at her and then just leaving like he did. Before he left he had told her that her opinion of him really mattered. She had asked him why and he honestly didn't know. When she had said she had only been with one guy , his heart had gone out to her. Nikki and the other divas had a lot more experience in that area, as did he and he was sure she was embarrassed by that. He thought it was sweet that she didn't hook up with a lot of guys, but of course he hadn't had the chance to tell her that. When the subject of cheating came up, he had been ashamed. What he had done was wrong, but Sophie didn't know what his marriage had been like. Waking up everyday trying to make it work and the end result was that he was unhappy and did something wrong. He wasn't proud of it, but he had wanted to be honest with all of them at that table the night before. The whispers in the locker room about what had gone down between him and his wife had really annoyed him at the time and he had wanted to put it all behind him. He got together with Nikki and had tried to move on but forgiving yourself for something was always the hardest thing to do.

"Call time John" a male voice said from outside and he was a little relieved it wasn't Sophie walking him, he hadn't seen her around the arena all day and in honesty he wasn't sure what to say to her when he did. As he approached the gorilla entrance he hears the unmistable sound of Nikki yelling and he sped up. When he arrived at the scene he saw Nikki and her sister laughing wickedly and an embarrassed looking Sophie pretending to consult her call sheet. " She won't be here much longer Brie " Nikki was saying " John has a lot of weight in this company and upsetting him like she did will cost her this job". Sophie turned then on Nikki not noticing John " Nikki let it go, it's between me and John" she bit back. Nikki tossed her hair " Oh you won't be speaking to John honey, he is done with you. John likes a real woman , one that's been with more than one guy, and who has enough experience to show him a good time. It's no wonder your fiancé left you for someone else, who wants to marry a frigid". The room went deathly quiet and John saw the tears gather in Sophie's eyes as everyone looked at her. " Oh hell no" he said loudly , causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

Nikki turned and faced John, her face frozen in shock. She grabbed Brie and stormed past him leaving the curtain area. Then John Cena did something he never done in all his years in wrestling he left the curtain area before his match and stormed after Nikki to the locker room. Sophie hadn't even noticed them leave , she didn't notice Walter jump up from his desk and shout into the walkie to get John back to the curtain area. Adam was by her side in an instant " Are you ok Soph?" he asked his eyes full of concern. She nodded at him . " Get her out of here Adam , Sophie take the rest of the night off honey. I'm sorry about all of this " he said kindly and Sophie allowed Adam to walk her back to the production office. AJ had been on her way out of the building when she heard a voice shout her name. She turned to see Adam sprinting towards her " What's wrong?" she asked . " It's Sophie" he said and AJ immediately turned and ran back after him.

Sophie and AJ sat at a table in the hotel restaurant having dinner, " That little bitch, I'm going to slap her senseless when I see her. Then I am ringing creative and asking them to give me storyline with her so I can beat her fugly ass week in and week out". Aj was livid when she had heard the story, the things they had said the night before had been during a game. For Nikki to call Sophie out like that made AJ sick. Sophie smiled at her friend, AJ was a little ball of fire when angry " Remind me never to piss you off" she said and AJ returned the smile. " Mind if we join you?" a voice said and Sophie looked up to find Adam and a contrite looking Sheamus standing in front of her. " Sure pull up a chair " AJ said and the boys sat. A waitress came over and took their order. " Whiskey , straight" Sheamus said and they all turned to look at him. " What? I'm Irish" he said and they all laughed.

They sat for a couple of hours chatting at the table , Sheamus had apologised for suggesting the game the night before, Sophie had assured him it wasn't his fault. " So what happened when we left?" AJ asked Adam. " Well John came back and wrestled in the match , he was about 20 seconds off being fired from what I heard the agents say, he nearly cost the company the main event , but our Celtic Warrior here saved the day." They all looked at Sheamus. " Yeah they gave me a mic and told me to kill time , so I somehow managed to end up challenging Mark Henry to a title shot. It's on this Monday. That's going to be sore". They all laughed .

"What's so funny?" a voice said and they all turned to find John, dressed in red and white shorts and a red t-shirt, he looked shit. "Nothing, just talking about Sheamus taking on Mark Henry on Monday" Adam said trying to ease the tension. Sophie had retreated back into her shell at the sight of John and the mood at the table had changed. " That's going to be a bitch, thanks man" he said to Sheamus who shrugged his shoulders. " No big deal". They all sat at the table while John ordered a drink, Jack Daniels straight, " Leave the bottle" he said and they all exchanged looks , except Sophie who hadn't looked up from her wine glass since John had arrived. " Ok then I'll say it , what was that all about with Nikki , John?" AJ demanded . He looked at AJ and said " I don't know why she did that". AJ got angrier " Well tell her she better come down here and apologise or I'm going to kick her ass". Adam and Sheamus tried their best not to laugh at the pint sized diva. " Think you're going to have to tell her that yourself hun" John said . This didn't sit well with AJ at all " Why?" she demanded. He turned to face them all then , his eyes lingering on Sophie "Because we broke up"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sophie and John hadn't spoken for three weeks, he didn't come along on nights out and she hadn't had any interaction with him through her job. Word spread fast about Nikki and John's break up, Sophie even heard a rumour that John had been cheating on Nikki , one she knew wasn't true. Sophie didn't want to be the reason why a relationship broke up, that fight she had with Nikki before they broke up had made John really mad , and she needed to know if it was her fault they broke up it was driving her crazy. She had almost text him a few times but had chickened out at the last minute. AJ had advised she speak to John just to clear the air.

That night as the show was going on Sophie was called to the gorilla entrance by Adam "Take this headset, it yours now. Walt just fired Michelle, dumb bitch turned up here wasted and allowed two segments go over. Congrats". He walked off back to join Walter and Sophie's heart soared, she had just been promoted. Stephanie McMahon was standing in gorilla with the head of creative and they were going over notes for the show. Tonight was a big night John was fighting Brock Lesnar, a guy who none of the WWE team seemed to like very much. Sophie didn't really know him , but she knew he had a reputation for botching moves and getting in the ring with him was risky. The fight was due to happen after the match that was currently going on so Sophie snapped out of it and pulled her headset on, celebrations could wait till later.

"Walking with Lesnar" she heard in her ear. "Check" she said and waited for the wrestler to arrive. When Brock strode in he walked straight to Stephanie and said a few words, he didn't acknowledge anyone else in the room , he looked really mean Sophie thought as she took him in. " Walking with Cena" she heard in her ear and her stomach did an entire flip flop, she took a gulp and waited. "Hey Walt, Adam" she heard him say , his voice was a little more upbeat which gave Sophie hope. Sophie turned to look and he literally stopped in his tracks. Adam was watching the exchange with interest while pretending to listen to Walter. "Hey" he said simply and she gave him a small smile in return. She didn't know what to say to him so she went with saying nothing. Stephanie motioned for him to come over then and they discussed the match.

"Ok back from commercial in three , two , one. Adam - Cue Lesnar's music" Sophie said, as Brock stood next to her at the curtain. "Ok Brock , have a good match" she said to the wrestler who ignored her and stormed through the curtain. "Such a nice guy" Sophie said and a few people around her laughed. As she watched Brock go through the curtain, John stood next to her . He was jumping up and down slightly to psyche himself up for his entrance. "Ok Cena's music in three , two one – good luck John" he gave her a little wink and ran out. That little wink had made her feel a thousand times better, she hoped they could patch things up. She would speak to him after the match and suggest that they talked.

"What the hell is Brock doing?" Adam roared as more people gathered at gorilla. A crowd of producers and writers had formed. The match had turned from no holds barred to a brutal match. Brock was overdoing it and John was taking a hard beating. "What do we do? Send one of the guys down?" Walter was asking Stephanie. "What if Brock snaps at that guy, too and we end up with two injured wrestlers" Stephanie responded "plus we have an arena full of fans, we cant exactly stop the show and pull Brock off John". Sophie was watching in concern, John was cut open he had blood streaming down his face . He was carrying on with the match though and she knew he would keep going. " Ok we send a group of referees down?" Walter said. " For what, it's a no holds barred and John is supposed to win this match. It's a title match, no disqualification and, the only way Cena is keeping the belt is by pining Brock. What are we going to do?". Sophie looked at the situation in the ring John was laid out in a corner , a steel chair was to his right and a chain was a few feet away from him. Without thinking Sophie strode to the front of the room. "I have an idea" she said and everyone turned to look at her.

"What we need is a distraction, something that will distract Brock long enough to allow John to pick up that chain and hit him with it, we need a fast count and then a group of referee's to run down there and get John out". Stephanie was listening in interest " What kind of a distraction?". Sophie couldn't believe they were all listening " The Shield, their music hits everyone looks up into the crowd including Brock , we get the guys to stand there and stare Brock down, John hits him with the chain and gets the pinfall" . They all smiled at her and she felt good. "We just need to make sure John can do this?". Walter spoke to the referee who spoke to John. They got it in place and Sophie crossed her fingers it would work. Everything went to plan , The Shield came out and disctracted Brock long enough for John to hit him with the chain. The whole room exclaimed when John hit him, it looked like he had hit Brock with every ounce of strength he had , he covered him and got the pin. The crowd cheered and John retained the belt. Brock Lesnar laid in the ring motionless for a few minutes . A group of referees grabbed John and helped him back. A medic had been waiting for him in Gorilla and they sat him in a chair .

Sophie was terrified, John had blood on half of his face, the doctor was shining a light in his eyes , he seemed lucid enough just in some pain. Adam put an arm around her and she stayed in the background watching John, tears had formed in her eyes without her even noticing. The medic moved to get some bandages and that was when John saw her standing there. Her heart literally skipped a beat and he motioned her over. She walked over hesitantly and stooped down next to him. "I'm the one with the gash above my eye, what are you crying for?" he said good naturedly and she let out a little laugh as a tear slid down her cheek. "Sorry I just thought you were badly hurt,I got a fright. Not a big blood fan". He flinched as the medic put some lotion on the cut. "Son of a ...". She reached forward and touched his arm in a gesture of comfort. "Sorry I'm a little sweaty" he said and Sophie laughed again. The medic finished stitching him up and helped him to his feet. He steadied himself and convinced them all he could walk fine. Stephanie came back in and called him then they had a lot to discuss for tomorrow's RAW. He walked out of the Gorilla Position with her and ever the professional , went to discuss how the show would go on.

Sophie Was putting the last of the microphones in a box and had just finished her last checklist , when she heard a noise behind her. She jumped , most people had left the arena by then and she thought she was one of the last there. When she turned she saw John dressed in Navy track bottoms and a red hooded sweatshirt. He had a gym bag over his shoulder and his ipod in his ears. He saw her a second later and looked just as surprised. Her pulled one of the ear buds out . She noticed his eye had gone a purplish colour and the gash on his forehead was covered up. They both looked at each other "Hungry?" he said and she felt herself nod in response . "Come on" he said and she grabbed her coat.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hope your all enjoying this as much as me , thanks for those of you who have reviewed , I like hearing what you think so please leave a review if you like what you read- any suggestions or ideas of what you would like to see – let me know !**_

Chapter 10

They went to a steak house in the end, it was late and the owner knew John and agreed to give them a private table to avoid any attention. The car ride had been quiet, John seemed pensive but not angry, and Sophie felt more at ease around him. John ordered a steak and about 5 sides while Sophie went for the chicken. She looked shocked at the amount of food that came out of the kitchen and was put in front of John. He giggled at her reaction "You're surprised, come on look at the size of me , I eat ...a lot". "No kidding" Sophie said and he gave her a smile that made her heart melt.

"John, was it my fault?" Sophie blurted out getting straight to the point. "No" he said and she was relieved to see he was being sincere. Those gray blue eyes were amazing she thought as she looked at him. "Nikki was just too much, you know. She had a mean streak and what she said to you was just terrible. It's been over for a while, It's terrible to say , but travelling gets lonely and she made it I don't know less lonely". Sophie felt bad, over the past couple of weeks she found that leading a normal life in this business was hard, John had been doing it for years.

He finished eating and sat back "So a wedding huh?" , Sophie felt herself tense. He held up his hands in mock surrender , "Let's just get it all out" he said . Sophie didn't want to think about Rob, let alone talk about him "I..I can't John, it still hurts a lot. Thinking about it even upsets me". He studied her carefully , "Man this guy did a number on you, can't talk about it even". It was a statement and he hadn't meant it to be mean , but Sophie found herself getting defensive. "That's my business John , I don't want to talk about it" she snapped. John raised his eyebrows and let out a long sigh, bringing his hands to his face.

"What?" she said . "Nothing" he said as the waitress came to clear their plates. She offered them dessert "I'll have the apple pie, and my cheerful companion here will have the chocolate brownie" . Sophie opened her mouth to object but John glared at her as she shut it again. "So what your ordering for me now, you don't even know what I like". John's eyes danced with amusement ,and for a minute she wanted to reach over and slap him. "Do you like Chocolate brownies?". Sophie remained stubborn "Yes or no?" he persisted. "Yes" she said and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed loudly and said "Mature, really mature". They split the deserts and Sophie tried not to freak out when John's fingers touched hers a few times while they shared the food.

After dinner Sophie noticed neither herself or John seemed to be in a rush to leave, she enjoyed just being with John , there was so much she wanted to tell him about Rob and her life, but something held her back. "John, remember the night you walked me back to my apartment in New York?" she said interrupting the silence. He nodded and seemed to smile at the memory " That night you said you had trouble leaving people in , why?". A range of emotions seemed to wash across his face and she could tell he was deciding what to say. She waited . " I came out of a messy divorce, my character in wrestling seems so far removed from me and who I was when I first came to the WWE to wrestle. It was like everything just fell apart and I was back at square one. I guess I'm trying to find my way back". He said all of this looking at his hands "You seem ashamed" she said and he looked up with some surprise on his face . "You seem to find it hard to make eye contact, I don't mean that in a rude way , it's just that it's kind of obvious you are closing yourself off". He sat back then and forced himself to look Sophie, "Yeah it's just with what you went through , I feel bad because I did what that guy Rob did to you". Sophie felt herself tense , she realised in that moment that she was going to tell John everything.

" I woke late at night and he hadn't come home yet. He had been working late for a few months and I thought he was delayed. I tried calling him a few times, but he didn't answer. So I got up and walked around the house for a bit, not really knowing what to do. He had a den in the house so I decided to go in and see if I could find a number for his boss to call him. I went in and opened his filing cabinet , about halfway through I found a file . It was full of photographs of him and this girl , I think what hurt most was that it wasn't just sex, the pictures of them were at dinners, parties and they looked so happy. There was this one photo that they were laughing at something and the way he looked at her, well he never looked at me like that before. I knew then that he loved her. So I went upstairs and packed a bag and left him a note along with the file, and I left". She finished telling the story and found John staring at her intently. "Jackass" he said and she smiled at him.

"So you haven't seen him since then?" he asked and Sophie shook her head "It would be too painful to discuss that, what would I even say? Sorry you couldn't love me like her, Sorry that I dreamed about my wedding day my entire life and I had to call it off. Sorry that no one has ever looked at me the way you looked at her in that photo" her voice had gotten louder without her realising it and she had begun to cry. John was out of his seat in a flash and in one stride he was beside her , he lifted her out of the chair and pulled her into his chest. It was rock hard and his arms monstrous , but she felt at home and she buried her head into his jumper. He was rocking her slightly and she was fairly sure she heard him shushing her and saying " It's ok Baby , I got you".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"It's ok baby, I got you" AJ Shrieked and Sophie shushed her loudly. They were sat cross legged on top of an equipment box as Sophie filled her in on what had happened the night before. "What happened then?" , AJ continued to probe. "Nothing, I stopped crying he drove me back to the hotel and we said goodnight". AJ looked disappointed , " So what John comes to the rescue after you baring your soul and that's it?". Sophie was confused , she had told John something really personal and he had told her things that he hadn't told others. It felt good to actually talk to someone about it, she knew she had some type of feelings for him, but she also knew the two of them were very Raw and had a lot of baggage. If something happened and she lost him as a friend because of that she would kick herself . It had been so long since she actually trusted someone to talk to and she realised that she trusted John.

"Well here comes loverboy now" AJ said looking over Sophie's shoulder. " Be Cool" she said to Sophie who was trying not to turn a deep shade of red. "I'm telling you Man , it was like my life flashed before me eyes. Mark Henry jumping on you like that , It's scary shit" Sheamus was saying. Sophie heard John laugh , she really loved that sound. " Well would ya look who it is John, the two most beautiful ladies in all of WWE". Sophie felt an arm on her shoulder and found herself face to face with the red haired wrestler. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but laugh at him. John was standing behind him off to the side and Sophie thought he looked a bit embarrassed. This was new, he was usually really confident, maybe he had revealed too much the other night also.

" Where you off to?" AJ asked. "On the road to the next city, how about you two?". Sophie was going to be travelling with the production crew and AJ with two of the diva's. "Leaving in like an hour, gotta love the overnights" Aj said. "So then I suppose travelling in a luxorious, high speed , pimped out tour bus wouldn't appeal to you at all?"Sheamus said . John was rolling his eyes " Seriously?" AJ said looking at John who nodded. "Soph get your bags, looks like we are going in stlye. Oh My God , John's tour bus is amazing". She was off and dragging Sophie behind her , leaving the two guys looking after them in amusement.

AJ wasn't lying, John's tour bus was amazing. As she stood outside looking at the sleek black bus, she took in the tinted windows and the sheer size of the thing. This was travelling in style. AJ bounded up the steps without knocking and walked into the bus, Sophie trailed behind. The first area she entered was a living room, with a flat screen tv and some game consoles there were two armchairs and one couch, John was currently sprawled on it, but he sat up immediately when the girls came in. His gaze met Sophie's and she found herself smiling at him, he smiled back. " AJ , you've seen it all before. Soph , follow me and I will give you the tour". The way he called her Soph made her feel warm, so she followed him as he led the way.

"Kitchen" he said pointing at the little kitchenette he had. Without realising it , Sophie opened a cupboard " So what does John Cena eat then?" she asked and he leaned against the door and folded his arms watching her. " Cereal, one, two three, Four boxes . Ok , Cheeto's , interesting, I didn't think health freaks touched the stuff" John opened his mouth to protest and closed it again. " Ah fridge , energy drinks – of course" she said looking over her shoulder at him. She bent down to examine the contents of the fridge "Meat, meat and more meat and fruit and vegetables." She opened the freezer department "Hmmm Ben and Jerry's Cookie dough ? my favourite" she said . " Mine too" he answered and again they were locked in a gaze. " Come on Inspector , let me show you the rest" he motioned for her to follow him.

The bus was great there were two actual bedrooms and an area with two bunks aswell, there was a main bathroom , that had a Jacuzzi , an actual Jacuzzi, Sophie stared in shock at it and John seemed embarrassed. " I know , a bit extravagant right". Sophie shook her head " No if I had your money I would probably do the exact same thing. ". John seemed to look at the floor " Sorry I didn't mean to talk about your money or imply anything". " No it's cool". They were just coming of the bathroom when Sophie noticed a door to her right " Hey what's in there ?" she asked. John stilled " My bedroom" . The way he said it gave her chills " Do you wanna see?" he said studying every inch of her face, she nodded because she did.

The room smelled of John, it was him through and through. There was a flat screen tv, a big bed , a few weights and an impressive dvd and cd collection, he hd a killer sound system and speakers in the bed panels . He had some photos on the wall , mostly family one's and she felt like she had just entered his personal space. She noticed the worn out bunny on the bed and held him up " Mr. Snuggles" she said and John looked mortified. She could feel him watching her as she walked around the room. When she got back to the door he was standing there . " Well what do you think ?" he asked. She gazed at him " It feels like you" she said and they smiled.

They decided to watch a film, AJ and Sheamus had both claimed the armchairs and had cast them a devilish look when they realised the couch had been left for the two of them. There was an awkward moment when they both tried to get comfortable and Sophie almost ended up on John's lap. The settled Down and Sophie remained as still as possible afraid to move. They were watching a thriller and John and herself were sharing the tub of Ben and Jerry's. " So good " he said taking a huge spoon out. " I would agree if I could actually get some" Sophie huffed and John responded by dipping his finger into the carton and leaving as bit lump of ice cream on her nose. It dripped down onto her shirt and she looked completely shocked. John found it hysterical, he put up his hands in a peace gesture , and she thumped him.

As the night went on Sophie found herself more at ease next to John, in fact she grew to like having him so near. AJ and Sheamus both went to their respective rooms , she was rooming with AJ and Sheamus had taken the bunk. Sophie thought it suspicious that they both went to bed early and she was fairly sure they had planned the whole thing. They were watching Anchorman when John turned to her on the couch . " You ok over there?" Sophie looked down , she was sitting right next to him. " What do you mean over there , I 'm right next to you". He looked at her his face serious for a moment " It feels further, I think you should move in here, there's a really scary part coming up in a while and I'm not sure you'll be able to handle it". He opened his arms for her to move in " It's a comedy John", she said and his face fell. " But Will Ferrel's face can get really scary". Withough saying anything else she slipped into his arms and buried her head in his chest. That was how they spent the night .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

John stirred on the couch , he opened his eyes and realised he had fallen asleep on the couch. The film had ended , the clock on the wall told him it was 2.30am. He looked down to where Sophie was lying on his chest asleep, she had one hand tucked under her cheek touching his chest , while both of his arms were firmly wrapped around her . She must have felt him move , because a second later she stirred herself. She opened her eyes groggily and looked at him. She looked suprised for a moment and then like she remembered where she was. "What time is it ?" she asked sleepily. " It's 2.30" he said and she moved to sit upright. He felt a little sorry that she was no longer lying in his arms. "I better go to bed, AJ will be wondering where I am" she said moving off the couch. "Ok" he responded and watched her go. When he heard the bedroom door close he punched one of the pillows "What are you doing" he asked himself before getting up and going to bed.

The following morning they all ate breakfast in silence, the boys were heading to the gym for a workout and Sophie and AJ had to get to work. "So If you want us to come aboard again John, you need to shop" AJ said looking around at the four bowls of Cereal they were all eating. John wasn't in a good mood, he had barely slept and had so many questions in his mind. Do I like Sophie romantically? He thought he did , but he also knew how delicate she was. With other girls he had been with , he used lines and relied on his knowledge of the female body to get what he wanted but he couldn't with her. She was still hurt and he had just come out of a relationship with Nikki. There was also this whole cheating thing, Could Sophie ever trust him? It was enough to drive a man crazy. Looking at her made him feel something similar to pain, she was gorgeous, the most naturally beautiful girl he had ever seen. Even now sitting there in shorts and a t-shirt and no make up , she was stunning. He sighed and they all stared at him "Sorry" he muttered and the silence resumed.

John was coming back from his match , he had lost his match by disqualification. As he walked back , he saluted some of his fans who squealed in delight, that made him feel good. If he could make them happy to have seen the show , whether they cheered him or booed him , he was happy. He walked through the curtain to the gorilla entrance with trepidation, she would be in there now , directing everything and making sure it all worked out , she loved her job and was good at it. As he walked in he saw her huddled with Adam and Walter. She gave him a mini wave and mouthed "Well Done" before turning her attention back to the conversation.

John left the water run over him and sighed. What was wrong with him, he realised he needed to talk to her, get it all out. This little game or whatever it was that was happening between them had gone on for long enough. They needed to be honest. The thought of asking her how she felt paralysed him with fear, but he had to know what she was thinking. He got dressed quickly and went to look for her. He searched Gorilla for her and there was no sign. She must be packing up the equipment he reasoned and took off in that direction. It was a little cold and he pulled his jumper around him tighter. As he approached the area where she was , he heard the sound of singing.

"I been really trying baby , trying to hold back this feeling for so long" he could hear and he had to steel himself . The irony of what she was singing was not lost on him. He stood and watched her. She was wearing a black long sleeved dress, with tights and leather boots. The dress showed off her figure and her long Blonde hair was pulled to the side in a loose braid. She was wearing earphones and slightly swaying to the music. " And if you feel like I feel baby , come on". John couldn't help himself " Let's get it on" he sang loudly and she jumped in fright and turned. She went a shade of pink he had never seen before and he had to hold back the laughter.

" How long have you been there?" she said . "Long enough, Pink suits you" he said , which caused her to go a deeper shade of red again. "Didn't have you down as the Marvin Gaye type" he said , which earned him a dirty look. " And I didn't have you down as a pervy stalker" she said and John laughed. " Hey who say's am I stalker?" he said and she rolled her eyes at him. " Just a perve then " she said. " Now who has a big ego?" he said mocking her. She started to turn red again, and he decided to leave it there. " So if your not perving or stalking then , what are you doing here?" she asked. It was his turn to get serious then " I um need to talk to you", he said suddenly feeling really nervous. " Sure , what's up?" she said putting down her ipod and walking towards him. "Not here , I just wanted, to know, it's uh kind of personal" he said . She was by his side in a second and took his hand "Is everything ok?" , her face was so full of concern that his heart ached a little. " Yeah it's about us, me and you. I just needed to , Soph I think we need to talk" he mumbled. He looked at her then and he knew she had realised what he was going to ask. In that moment she looked like a caged animal, full of fear and something in her eyes unnerved him. In a word she looked terrified and that depressed him. He looked down at her hand that was still on his and he moved forward, this cased her to step back from him and he felt like a chump. " Never mind" he said , and turned to walk. " No John wait" she said and he turned around. She looked at him nervously and he at her . " Ok let's talk" she said and he smiled.

"Excuse me" a voice said and they both turned. It was a guy,he looked out of place, John hadn't seen him before. " I am just looking for..." he said and his voice trailed off when he saw Sophie. He was looking at her and John turned to face Sophie , " Rob..."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry that Rob showed up! But the course of true love never runs smoothly ! Here we go !

Chapter 13

John was sure he was going crazy. He was sat in a suit and tie, which he hated and he felt like he was suffocating. It was the annual ball the WWE held and an occasion for the wrestlers to get dressed up. The men wore suits and the women wore beautiful ball gowns. The last two weeks had been sheer hell and John felt like he had gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. "Baby, wanna dance?" Nikki said in his ear and John almost screamed out loud in frustration. Rob had been back on the scene for two weeks now, and Sophie had more or less disappeared. When he asked her about it she just said they were working through some things, but she never gave him any details. The honesty they had shared seemed to have gone and he saw her rarely. In a moment of insanity and too much alcohol, he had encountered Nikki in a bar and took her home. It was a dick move, but he had wanted to feel needed and Nikki knew how to do that. He had told her it was a mistake and she had been a little upset, but he had explained he didn't want to be in a relationship and she had accepted this. However tonight it seemed like she had forgotten because she had been all over him since he had arrived.

The reason he had taken Nikki home in the first place, was because he had felt lonely. Sophie and Rob seemed to be sorting things out, and although he wanted her to be happy as a friend, he couldn't help but feel that this Rob guy wasn't the one for her. Sophie would be there tonight, he had overheard her telling AJ that Rob would be going as her date, and that had made him feel depressed. So he had put on his suit and tie , the company needed him there and headed to the ball. He was drinking with Sheamus when he first spotted her , she was wearing a gold , ballgown, thins straps and silk that seemed to flow as she moved, Her hair was curled and pulled back , she looked amazing. He could see all the girls admiring her dress and she kissed them all and introduced them to Rob." So are you going to stare at her all night or go and say hello?" Sheamus asked , with a twinkle in his eye. John flipped him off and heading towards her taking a deep breath.

As he walked in her direction , he ignored Nikki , who was now sitting in Dwayne Johnson aka The Rocks lap, no loyalty that girl , he thought wryly, he was glad that he didn't feel any jealousy , anything he had felt towards Nikki seemed to be gone. He didn't like Dwayne but Nikki had always wanted to get the big fish and he was welcome to her. He continued on walking to where Sophie was standing at the bar. When she turned to face him, she smiled and he felt a little better. "Hey you" he said and she said "Hey John". Without thinking he said "You look amazing", she blushed and he felt a little embarrassed. Rob was by her side in a flash and John had to fight the urge to tell him to leave. "Hey man" he said to John, who gave him a tight lipped smile. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked John. He had enough alcohols John figured " Nah man I'm Good, I was actually here to ask this young lady if she would like a dance", Rob turned to Sophie in surprise, she looked at John in shock,, while John stayed there feet rooted to the ground , waiting to see what his fate would be. "Sure" she said softly and he offered her his arm.

The DJ was playing Rihanna , it was a slow song and one that John really liked , the first few bars hit, and without saying anything he put both arms around her waist and pulled her in to him, she looked everywhere but at him and left her arms on top of his. She made no move to come in closer and John felt like she was slipping away from him, they didn't speak just left the words of the music take over

_**All along it was a fever, A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air I said show me something  
He said, if you dare come a little closer**_

At the end of that line in the song she moved her hands up so that they were behind his neck and she moved an inch closer to him. Her eyes finally met his and they remained there " You ok, I mean really?" he asked , and she found his question hard to answer

_**Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay**_

"I think so" she said and he nodded. He was enjoying the feeling of her hands around his neck."If you need anything , you know where I am princess" he said . She gave a little chuckle , and he laughed back. " Getting a little close now aren't we ?" a voice said to interrupt them. John turned and saw Rob standing there , his expression was grim . " Hey man , it's cool we was just chatting" John said , Sophie began to look a little scared. "No man it isn't cool, she and I are working things out. I would really like if you would give us the space to that". John felt his anger levels rise , " We're friends and it just a dance so cool it" , he moved Sophie away from Rob and looked at her frightened expression " It's cool , Soph , relax". She nodded and he went to continue on the dance . He felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back around and as he turned he just barely dodged to the left to avoid a punch. "I'm gonna pretend that you didn't just do that, what is your problem man?" John said making sure Sophie was behind him. "You. Coming in here and dancing with my girl". John laughed "Your girl, I don't think so man, did you forget about that little piece you were seeing behind her back? Now step off son". John stared him down, but Rob didn't flinch. " You don't know anything about me or her or our relationship. It's been four years , she isn't going to walk away from that for some jacked up , ego maniacal wrestler with a God complex , son". John punched him , at about half of his usual strength, and Rob ended up on the floor. "Listen jack, you know nothing about me , normally I rise above the hate but in this case I'll make an exception. Get the hell out of here".

Sheamus was by John's side as soon as the punch was thrown, he pulled him back and John allowed the Irish man to pull him away. Rob got up, the area under his eye was beginning to swell and John could make out Vince storming towards him through the crowd. He wasn't prepared for what happened next, Sophie came forward and helped Rob to his feet. His eye got hers and he saw the tears that were there , she loved Rob , she still did. No words were spoken and he watched her walk away her arm linked in Robs. Vince was mad , he fined John for making a scene and ruining a company event. He went back to the hotel alone and fell asleep in the early hours after tossing and turning for a few hours. The next morning he was on his way to the gym , when his cell rang, the caller i.d said AJ , so he answered it, bracing himself for the lecture. "John?" she said and he noticed she sounded panicked "Yeah , what's up you ok?". " I'm fine, it's Sophie. She's gon


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Adam said she had gone on a leave of absence, when John had pressed him on the issue he had told him that all he knew was that she needed some "personal time". She would be back, but no one was sure where she had gone. John had called her cell a few times and left some messages, she hadn't returned his calls, and he didn't want to put too much pressure on him. He had picked up a slight injury that week on Raw and yet another black eye , so the doctor had ordered him home. It was almost the 4th of July anyway and the Cena's were planning a big get together , John decided spending time with his family would take his mind off things , and hopefully when he returned to work , someone would have some news.

His plane had just landed and he was in baggage claim when his cell rang , it was a Boston area code and John assumed it was one of his brother's or his dad " Hello" he said into the phone. "John?" a female voice enquired and he wasn't sure who he was speaking to. " Yeah speaking , who's calling?". The girl on the other end responded "It's Eva, Sophie's sister", his heart pounded in his chest, something had happened and gone wrong. "Eva, hi is everything ok, is something wrong with Sophie?". He didn't want to alarm her sister but he needed to know if she was ok "That's why I was calling, I was wondering if she had made any contact with you. I know you guys got on well and I'm worried about her, she told me Rob showed up". John took a breath glad that it wasn't bad news "I haven't seen her or spoken to her since she left, has she not contacted you?". John was worried even more if she hadn't spoken to Eva. " No she has called once just to tell me where she is, but nothing since , I am really scared John , Rob is not good for her. She was a mess when she left him , and I can't watch that happen again". John felt sorry for Eva, it was obvious she adored her sister " Wait , hold up .Did you just say you knew where she was?". There was silence on the other end of the phone , followed by a long sigh. " Yeah, she's in our parents house in Florida they are away for a few weeks . I don't know what to do John". He wasn't sure what to do , but he went with his gut " Look Eva , Leave it with me , I will check if she's ok". " What , wait , don't you have to work, besides she's in Florida". John looked up at the welcome to Orlando Internation Airport sign " Yeah , so am I" he said.

John put it down to fate that the Cena's had decided to have their get together at John's house that year, his father had insisted he had the coolest house and that he needed some sun. Some of them were there when he arrived and the rest of the family were due to arrive later on that day. He showered and organised a few things in the house before he got his car keys and left his family to it. He had some errands to run he told them, he had a slight limp and a killer black eye, but otherwise he felt ok, the sun was strong and he had put on a tight white shirt and some blue shorts. He got a few things in the store and then headed over to the address that Eva had given him. It was about a 25 minute drive from his house. The property he arrived at made him smile, it was a modest house with a porch and a swing set, the lawns were manicured and looked after and he could just imagine Sophie playing there as a kid. He grabbed a bag and made his way to the door , preparing himself for Rob. He already had one black eye , and didn't fancy another. He rang the doorbell and waited, he heard footsteps and the door opened , the screen was all that separated them. She looked awful, he guessed she had lost a few pounds, her usually shiny hair was piled on top of her head and her face devoid of any make up. She had circles under her eyes , and the sight of her made him ache.

She stood looking at him, and he looked at her "Can I come in?" he asked and she just opened the screen door and he stepped inside. "Where's Rob?" he asked directly and she just looked at him. "Gone" she said and he tried to hide his surprise. "Gone as in gone to the mall for supplies, or gone ?" he asked. She looked at him warily "Gone for good" she said. John held up the bag he was carrying "I'm pretty sure we need to eat this Ben and Jerry's and talk about our feelings, at least that's what every chick flick tells me" he said and handed her the bag of ice cream.

They sat in a couch in her living room, ice cream and spoons at the ready. Sophie hadn't said much at all and he didn't want to upset her. "Ok , two questions – are you mad at me for hitting him, and are you ok?, I promise I wont ask anything else". She seemed distant and just said "Yes, I am ok – I just need a bit of time , and no I'm not mad at you for hitting him. He's threatening to sue you by the way". John snorted "He threw the first punch , good luck with that". Sophie's eyes filled with tears suddenly and he didn't want to scare her by moving in so he took her little hand in his and ran his fingers soothingly across her palm. She let him do it and he was hopeful she would talk to him. "We left that night and came here, I was really confused John. When you hit him I was really mad at you because I didn't like to see him hurt. But then at the same time I knew why you did it, you wanted to protect me". John didn't say anything just kept holding her hand.

" Rob and I talked a lot, and I realised that even though he wanted to give it another try, I didn't. I spent so long wanting him to come back and tell me it was all a mistake and when he did , at first I was so happy. But as time went on I realised that I couldn't change what happened. So I told him that". John tried to process everything she was saying. " So how did he react?". Sophie looked at him and her eyes watered " He said no one would ever look at me the way he did, that if I thought some big shot wrestler like John Cena would be interested in me after he laid me I was kidding myself, that I was your little pet project and that I needed more experience to please a man" John nearly blew a gasket. "Man that son of a bitch is lucky I didn't hear him say that, you know it's bull right?". Sophie looked dejected" I don't know what you think of me John, or why you came here. I am just so confused right now". John felt a flurry of butterflies in his tummy . He could tell her everything and explained how he felt , but in truth he didn't understand it either.

"I never told you the real reason I broke up with Nikki really did I?" he said and Sophie's eyes met his. She shook her head. "I promised myself that if I was ever in a situation where I was with someone and I felt that I was going to cheat or could cheat on them , then I would break up with them". Sophie was watching him carefully " So you felt like you were going to cheat on her,?" she asked and he nodded in response. " With who?" she asked softly. He looked her straight in the eyes " You already know the answer to that , but right now you need time. Come on there's a house of Cena's waiting for you". He held out his hand and she took it


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sophie left the hot water trickle down her back, she had agreed to go to John's house with his family. She had been alone for a few days and it was July 4th so she wanted to spend it with people. She felt better after a shower and she threw on a short blue dress and some sandals and left her hair dry naturally. She couldn't believe John had come here, and she realised she was so glad that he did , seeing him on her front porch of the family home made her feel happy, and she realised no matter how confused she was , John was the type of guy who would give her the time and space to figure it out. He was sitting on the couch when she came back down. "You've lost weight you know" he said and she rolled her eyes at him. "Ok , backing off now" he said and went out the door of the house.

John's house was crazy, it had a private entrance, a pool and a huge back garden. When she walked in she saw Dan and Callum who waved at her excitedly. She was introduced to Johns three other brothers Matt, Sean and Steve. They were all like John , handsome and good natured. She also met "Fabbo" or John Cena Senior. Sophie thought it was cute that they called their dad Fabbo, it seemed like they were a loving family and they made her feel so welcome. She had just settled on a high stool when she heard Callum exclaim "Uncle John, look it's Sam" and they young boy whooped in delight. Sure enough a few seconds later her nephew barrelled into the room followed by Eva. "Oh my God, what are you guys doing here?" she asked. Eva moved towards her , looking concern "John flew us down, he thought you could use some time with your sister". Sophie embraced her sister and mouthed "Thank You" at John. He winked back at her.

The barbeque was amazing, John and his father cooked all the food , while the kids played in the pool. Sophie had explained it all to Eva, who to her credit didn't judge. The Cena brothers were like a group of little boys when they got together, they played a little baseball , John even showed Sam a few wrestling holds. The child was in his element, he hugged John at one point and the bigger man laughed and put his arms around the child. Eva and Sophie sat on some chairs by the pool taking in the scene. "Nice family" Eva said and Sophie had to agree. Steve and Matt's girlfriends had also shown up and the girls sat in a circle getting to know each other. It was getting dark by then and Fabbo took charge. "Ok guys , let's head to the beach. Johnny and Matt have built a fire , we will get the best view from there". Sophie raised an eyebrow in question at John who was walking past her. "Fireworks " he explained and Sophie nodded. She had almost forgot it was Independance Day.

Johns house led right to the beach, they had to walk down a little dirt path and when they arrived , Sophie saw that John and his brother had in fact built a fire. They brought down some coolers and and blankets and sat around the fire. Fabbo came up after a while and stood next to Sophie "Glad you made it dear, I haven't seen my John this happy in a long time.". Sophie blushed "No we're not together, John and I are just friends" she said . Fabbo winked at her, that same old Cena wink she realised and he walked was left contemplating, she looked at John who at that moment was holding Sam in one arm and Callum in the other. He was lifting both boys up and down as if they were weights in the gym and they were squealing in delight. Even his black eye is cute she thought miserably. Feelings were a strange thing , Sophie never knew what to do with them.

They had all sat down for the fireworks, it had gotten dark, and the light from the fire was the only way they could see. "They should be starting soon" Fabbo announced , so everyone sat down. Sophie was sat next to Eva "You know those Cena boys are pretty good looking" she mused and Sophie laughed at her. " What's so funny?" a voice asked and the sisters turned to see John standing next to them with a cooler in his hand. "Beer ?" he asked and both sisters accepted. Eva looked from john to Sophie " I think I am going to find Sam and leave you two to talk" she said and walked off. "Uh-oh , something up?". She patted the space next to her on the blanket and he sat. He had an expression of worry on his face. "Nothings wrong John relax, in fact Eva was just telling how handsome she thought the Cena brothers were". John laughed " And how did I rank on the list?" he asked. Sophie pretended to be considering this carefully "Well with that black eye , I think you could be a seven at the most". John pretended to be hurt "Ouch, so not the best looking Cena then, and to think of all the nice things I have said about you". Sophie looked at him "Like what ? " she said . John shrugged " Well I would have given you an 11, not a 7 for starters" he said jokingly. Sophie laughed "Oh so you think I'm hot then?" she probed. "Smoking" John said and took a sip of his beer.

The fireworks had just begun and Sophie and John watched them intently. They could hear Fabbo telling an outrageous story about his youth and Sophie giggled "The old man's crazy" John said and Sophie had to agree. She watched the fireworks in the sky , the different colours and displays , it was amazing. She took in the fire and the families laughing around it , she saw Sam laughing happily and felt John next to her. She felt happy and safe. "What are you smiling about?" John said and she turned to look at him . The fireworks were going off behind his head "Kiss me John" she said simply. She saw him take a gulp and move in closely. She felt his hands come up to her face and cup it gently. His eyes never left hers and a second later she felt his lips touch hers, they were so soft. He kissed her softly at first , almost as if he was afraid to push too hard, and then it grew harder, his hands were in her hair and on her neck, she ran her fingers through his hair , and felt something stir inside her. A voice ruined the moment "Mom look Auntie Sophie is kissing John Cena" he shouted excitedly


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Sophie, snap out of it, show's about to start" Walter said and Sophie jumped to attention. It was her first night back in the job and she was trying to adjust back to normality. Walter and Adam had been so supportive of what had been happening and she didn't want to leave them down. There was a diva swimsuit competition on that night and the crowd was hyped, both Kaitlyn and AJ looked great in their bikini's and she was looking forward to seeing them after the show and catching up. They were going in John's bus again to the next city, AJ and Sheamus had made it their home, and John joked it would be a long time before he could get rid of them.

They were sat around the table in the living area on Johns bus. Sophie and AJ sat on one side and they were facing the boys. " So a game of I have never then?" Sheamus suggested , earning himself a murderous look from all of the others. " I was only having a little fun", the Irish man said. "How about the hot tub ?" AJ suggested, I need to relax these muscles. " A hot tub with two fine women in bikini's , no objections from me. Cena?" he asked and John looked at him. "Oh yeah sure" he said. John had been distracted all night Sheamus thought , something had changed and he wasn't sure what , but he had a feeling Sophie and himself had been arguing , since she had come back , they were tense around each other and he hadn't wanted to probe.

Sophie changed in a red two piece bikini and piled her hair on top of her head. She wasn't used to baring this much skin, Rob had been the only one she had ever been in a hot tub with. She felt a little anxious , but tried not to show it as AJ walked confidently to the tub. The boys were already there, Sheamus looked so white and pale she almost laughed , while John, of course looked like a bronze, toned God, something deep inside her stirred as she took in his bare chest. She dropped her towel and headed to the hot tub, trying her best not to make any eye contact with John, she could see him looking. They had bought a bottle of champagne with them and they all had a little glass in it. " This things are the best after a match" AJ said and the boys agreed. John had continued to sip his champagne and had his head rolled back on the side of the tub. Sophie sat still and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the bubbles.

AJ looked from Sophie to John "Ok stop it" she said causing John to jerk forward"Stop what?" he said looking confused. "You two being weird , is everything ok, you used to get on so well, what the hell happened in Florida". Sophie looked at John and he returned the look. "We had an argument about something and I guess we are still holding onto it, sorry I didn't mean for you guys to be involved". AJ gave Sheamus a knowing look " I told you they were fighting" she said and the Irish man shrugged his shoulders. John looked at them both "That obvious?" he said and he chuckled. Sophie hadn't said anything "I'm sorry John, I didn't mean to be this tense , can we try and let it go?" she asked. He gave her a broad smile " No problem buddy , get in here for a Cena hug" he said and Sophie moved over next to him in the tub and he gave her a hug. "Aw that's sweet" AJ said as Sophie moved away from John again. Sophie looked at John and he gave her a wink, "Order has been restored" she whispered to Sheamus, who was just happy that the tense atmosphere had cooled.

They watched some movies , a scary one. This time the girls cuddled together on the couch and the boys took the armchairs, there was a particularly funny moment when John hid behind the door as Sophie came back from the bathroom, as she walked in he jumped out at her and she slapped him so hard he nearly fell over in shock. "It was a joke" John protested. "Not funny" she answered and left him nursing a red cheek. They all said goodnight except for John who was still sulking as the girls went "Night Night Johnny" Sophie said condescendingly and AJ was sure he was going to throw something at her. "Hurry Soph, he doesn't look too happy", both girls giggles as they went.

Sophie entered the kitchen area to get some water, AJ had fallen asleep and the boys had gone to bed too. She poured a glass and then pulled herself onto the countertop , where she sat in a long t-shirt . It was warm so that was all she had worn to bed. As if on cue the door to the kitchen opened and John walked in dressed in just his boxers. Sophie was suddenly aware of the fact she had very little clothing on. John closed the door and turned to look at her "Think they bought it?" he said and she smiled at him mischievously . " I don't know if they did, but it's like fun and torture mixed together". He was standing in front of her a hand by each of her sides and he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips " I missed you", he hand a hand along her lips " and I missed these more". He leant in again looking for more and they kissed, longer this time and a bit more needy. He pulled away "Nice bikini by the way, torturing me much?" she giggled and put her arms around his neck. "Not as good as your I'm leaning back in the hot tub but really playing footsie with you little game". John smiled and she kissed his top lip "When AJ yelled " Ok stop it, I thought for sure I had been playing footsie with the wrong person". It was Sophie's turn to smile " And the hug? Whats your excuse there , i know you felt my ass under the water where they couldn't see" . John moved his body into hers and she was very aware of his bare chest. He kissed her on the shoulder and then pretended to look over it "It's a nice ass, be rude of me not to appreciate it". He pulled back and she looked at him , a serious look came over her "John, all of this , sneaking around , not telling people , I just want you to know , I think we need time to figure it out and see what this is, That's all", He grabbed her chin and tilted her face towards his " I know we will work it out and maybe some night , you can come back in there with me" he said indicating the bedroom. Sophie's shoulders tensed " To sleep woman, not what your thinking . Man you've a dirty mind" he said and Sophie relaxed. " Let's just see what happens, yeah?" he said and she nodded. "Now go to bed before I keep you here kissing all night" he ordered. He lifted her down from the counter " Would that be so bad?" she teased and he slapped her playfully on the butt " Not at all , now get to bed you tease". She left him in the kitchen and snuck back into bed. AJ was sleeping when she got back in, she fell asleep with a smile on her face


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all for your support and reviews real life got in the of Sophie and John for a bit but they're back ! Here we go

Chapter 17

"Let's go Cena, Cena sucks" Sophie heard and she couldn't help but flinch . John had got a really mixed reaction that night and she could see from the monitor it was getting to him a bit. He came back through the curtain and shook hands with CM Punk, who he had just gone to battle with. "Good match John boy, harsh reception man , you good?". John was standing in Gorilla trying to get his breath back "Comes with the territory" he said and flashed a smile that Sophie realised didn't quite reach his eyes. Stephanie and the head of creative looked concerned. "It's ok John, just one of those nights, tomorrow will be better" she said and put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled gratefully and Sophie said "No it won't" under her breath. "Sophie , did you say something?" the daughter of the CEO said and Sophie felt herself blush. "It's nothing" she said and John looked at her with interest. "Come on Soph, out with it" he said. Sophie sighed , why couldn't she just keep her opinions to herself.

"It's just that I don't think the reception will get better" she said in a tiny voice , not daring to look John in the face. Instead she faced Stephanie who said "John is our top guy Sophie, he is the "superman" , the good guy". Sophie swallowed, what she said now was either going to get her fired or result in a really mad John Cena. "Last year, before John faced the Rock, he went out and rapped against him, the fans were vocal but there wasn't that many boo's. It's because he was real. They appreciate that". Sophie looked at John who looked shocked and a little hurt. "I just think if we give John a mic and allow him to be John Cena and not this superman character, he would get a better response" The Gorilla area went deathly silent. People didn't challenge Stephanie or John much, Sophie guessed, both of them were staring at her incredulously. "This business, is a multimillion dollar industry. John is looked up to by so many kid , if he turned bad, we would lose that, he would lose all of that . It's not an option" Stephanie said coldly. She turned and was followed closely by John. Adam whistled " Way to go Sophie, you got Steph mad and John looked like he was about to murder you" Sophie felt like shit "Yeah I saw that" she said and went about finishing up her work.

Sophie stood outside Johns hotel room door, he hadn't texted her to meet after the show and she guessed he was pretty mad. She could hear the tv on inside and she knew he was watching Raw. She knocked gently and waited while she heard footsteps. A minute later he opened the door and she waited to see what his reaction would be. He was pissed she thought as her opened the door , making no move to let her in "Really, not going to invite me in?" she said and he stood back slightly as she walked in. He was indeed watching Raw , he must have asked for the tapes. "So is it any good?" she said indicating the tv , hoping he would see the funny side. "It's ok, actually except for the last guy. Superman gets booed" he said and Sophie realised she hadn't seen John like this before. "So , what can I do for you?" he asked and she looked at him stunned for a minute "Wow , you're mad. What's that tone in your voice , is it your I'm being an asshole voice?" she said and John looked momentarily shocked. He recovered quickly "I am just a bit hurt by what you said, this , wrestling means everything to me" It was Sophie's turn to feel like a chump.

He was sitting at the edge of the bed and she went and sat next to him "Does it still make you happy?" she asked and he looked at her as if she had gone mad."Of course, it's the most important thing in my life" he said. Sophie wondered why it felt like an insult what he had just said. "Well is this about you enjoying it , or entertaining the fans. Your not him John, The Rock. I know what this is really about". John turned and his eyes met hers, there was steel in there she noticed."I know that, it's just those kids look up to me, all the Make-A-Wish kids, me going bad would ruin all of that". Sophie got what he was saying , John didn't want to upset those kids he granted the wishes for.

"Sorry, it's your call, but John that superman guy isn't you. John Cena is that funny rapper guy that joined the WWE, the guy who jokes around a lot but will put you in your place, Rob learned that the hard way. I'm not saying become a bad guy , but I am saying don't lose you". She finished her speech and stood up , going over to the fridge. She pulled out two beers and took the caps off. "Peace" she said hopefully offering him a beer, he took it but he still continued to look at his hands. "Look its a tough subject, I get your looking out for me. Just need to think on it". She touched his hand gently "I just want you to be happy John that's all" she said softly and he turned to look at her. She looked concerned and he felt a wave of something wash over him. "If you want me to be happy , then say you'll stay the night" he said and he saw her take a deep breath. She pulled her hand away , he immediately caught it again and locked his eyes into hers.

This is what sexual tension is Sophie thought as John looked at her like that, she felt alive and petrified at the same time. "John, I'm not there yet" she managed to squeak and he continued to stare, his eyes were boring right through hers . He smiled and broke the tension "That's cool , but then how about you just let me hold you, I promise I will keep these to themselves" he said holding up his monstrous hands. She nodded yes and without many words they slipped under the covers and she settled so that he spooning her his head touching hers. Sophie felt content. They watched tv for a while , she felt quite sleepy and gave a little yawn. John turned off the tv and they spent a few minutes in the dark just enjoying the feel of each other. "Good night John" Sophie said softly. She felt him smile "Good night baby" he said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sophie was nervous, her parents were coming to the show in St Louis that night and she hadn't seen them since the week she left to come to the WWE. They were going to dinner after the show and while she couldn't wait to see them, she hadn't told anyone they were arriving. John had finished his match and seemed to be lurking around Gorilla, she could see he was trying to get her attention , but she was trying to avoid him. They had been kissing now for a few weeks, nothing further had happened and they hadn't had any discussion around what was happening between them. There was still so much baggage. After what seemed like ages, John finally left the area and she breathed a sigh of relief.

She had just finished packing up her stuff when her phone beeped , it was a text from John "Quiet time with your secret man , or wild night out with the guys?" the text read and Sophie found herself becoming a little annoyed that he had just assumed she would be available. "Sorry I have plans" she wrote back , she knew she was being short with him but didn't know why. John responded in his usual way "Ok, do I need to be jealous ?" came the response and Sophie felt bad for snapping. "No need to get jealous, I will call you later" she text back and then shut her phone. She changed into some jeans and a pretty coral top , she shook her hair out and put in some earrings.

Sophie met her parents at a Chinese place, Oliver and Kate were delighted to see their daughter and they embraced for a long time. Kate studied Sophie carefully , and Sophie tried not to get annoyed . "I'm ok Mom" she said as she took a seat. They ordered some drinks and studied the menu. "So how's work honey?" her father asked. "Great , I really love it Dad" she said and her father seemed happy. "And this thing with Rob, Eva told us" her mother said again concerned . Sophie wanted to kill her sister " Mom it's over and I really don't want to talk about it, I'm fine really" she said snappily and her parents exchanged a look. "It's for the best really, he wasn't right for you. What you need now is time to heal , you need to look after yourself" her mother said and Sophie felt something in her snap. What was wrong with her , "I need to go to the Ladies Room" she said and excused herself.

Sophie gazed at her reflection, what was wrong with her ? She was snapping at everyone and all they were doing was looking out for her. She was walking out of the ladies room, when she bumped into CM Punk "Hey pretty lady, whatcha doing here?" he asked and Sophie felt herself tense. "I'm out to dinner , what about you?" she asked dreading what his answer would be. "Me too having drinks with some of the guys", Sophie looked over to where he was gesturing and was relieved to see that John wasn't with them. "Well have a good night" she said to the wrestler who grinned at her and walked away.

Sophie sat back down at the table with her parents "Sorry about snapping" she said and both of them smiled at her warmly. They ordered their food and caught up on everything, her parents had been away and she listened to them telling her all about the trip. She told them about work and purposely left out John, that was one area she wasn't ready to discuss yet , and she knew that Eva wouldn't have shared that information, although how Sam hadn't blabbed she would never know. They were just eating dessert when Sophie heard the unmistakeable sound of Johns voice "Y'all ain't drinking without me?" she heard him ask the guys and sit down. His back was to her and she wanted the ground to open and swallow her up. Her parents were talking to her but her focus was on the back of Johns head. She saw him talking to CM Punk and then he turned around to look, and she knew he had told him she was there. His eyes met hers and she saw the questions that lay there.

John was really confused , Sophie was meeting her parents for dinner and he didn't understand why she hadn't told him. He was beginning to think she didn't want to be with him, First the secrecy around their relationship – if that's what he would even call it, then the whole intimacy thing- he didn't mind that they hadn't had sex but he would have thought she would be more open to the idea. And now this , not wanting him to meet her parents, granted he knew she might find it difficult to explain what they were, but she couldn't even introduce him as a friend?

John hadn't moved from his seat, she felt bad and relieved all at the same time. The check came and she excused herself to go to the Ladies Room once more, walking quietly so she didn't disturb John . When she came back out , she saw exactly what she had feared, both John and CM Punk were standing at the table speaking to her parents. She walked over slowly and came eye to eye with John, she couldn't read him. "Ah there's our girl, thought I would come over and say hey, I brought John boy with me, you two seem to get on well" CM Punk said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Sophie forced a smile, and at that minute Punks phone rang, he excused himself and walked off , leaving Sophie, John and her parents together. There was a silence and Sophie was sure she was blushing, when she didn't speak , John did "It was lovely meeting you both, I am going to take off now. Sophie see you at work" he said and walked off.

Sophie felt terrible, she had tried Johns cell a few times and got no answer, he was probably out with the guys drinking and all she wanted to do was explain. It was almost 1am and she had drifted into a sleep when her phone rang. Caller i.d said John and she answered "Hey" she said and got a "Hey" in return. Silence. "Open the door" he said and she sat up knowing he was outside. She opened the door and saw him there , a mix of emotions on his face. "Good Night?" she asked, as he walked past her. "Not really, went to meet the guys and I came back to do a workout, wasn't in the mood to party" he said and she felt terrible. He sat on a chair and looked out the window , before turning those blue grey eyes to her "What's going on Sophie?", he asked and she wasn't sure how to respond. "I mean what is this, what are we doing?" he asked and she didn't know what to say.

"You called me out on my shit , about my job, about the way I treated women, the cheating , and I took all of that from you. So now lets look at you, do you want to be with me?". He had asked her the one thing she had been avoiding thinking about "Yes, I do. But I am really confused John, I like you a lot but it's just I find it hard to trust people men in particular" she said all of this looking at the floor. "Do you trust me?" he asked softly and she looked at him and into his eyes , "I want to" she said , Silence again. He stood up and said "I understand you find it hard to trust, but I also know that we can't keep doing this, you need to figure this out and see what you want". He was standing next to her now and she wanted to reach out and touch him . "I'm terrified" she said her eyes filling , and she could see the mixed emotions flitting across his face "Me too, but in a good way Soph. You can be terrified of feeling things and still take the leap, or you can never take the chance . I been to hell and back this year and I'm still standing , willing to try. How about you?" , His eyes were blazing through hers and she couldn't answer him. He shook his head and walked out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sophie hurried up and put her things in her purse. Eva and Sam had arrived that afternoon to spend some time with Oliver and Kate and the family had come to the show. They were waiting for her in the hall and Sophie was looking forward to seeing her sister. She needed someone to talk to about John and this whole situation. She left the locker area and walked back to where she had left her family. Sam squealed excitedly when he saw her and almost knocked her over when he ran into her arms. She kissed her sister and her parents in greeting and the family set about leaving the area. As they walked Sophie saw a familiar figure dressed in jean shorts and a fitted black t-shirt. She eyed Sam and hoped the child hadn't seen but to her horror he shouted "John, John" loudly and Sophie saw the figure in black turn around. Sam ran leaving the family behind and practically jumped into John's arms. "Sam" Eva shouted in warning but it was too late, the child was already chatting excitedly to him.

"I was watching the match and when the Big Show slammed you , everyone thought he would beat you. But I didn't, I knew you would win" the little boy was telling John as he sat contentedly in the wrestlers arms. By this time Sophie and her family had arrived and John smiled at them all, Sophie knew he was a bit uncomfortable. "Are you coming for food with us?" Sam asked and John looked at Eva and then Sophie warily. "Um, I don't think so buddy. I'm pretty tired after my match" he said and Sophie could tell Sam was giving him the puppy dog eyes. "But you're Auntie Sophie's boyfriend now, I saw you kissing her at the fireworks" the child announced and the group turned silent instantly. Sophie was sure she was crimson red. John Kept hold of Sam in one arm and extended his hand to Sophie's father " Hi ,nice to see you again" he said and Oliver who had been watching the scene in surprise smiled back. John shook her mothers hand also and they all stood rooted to the spot. "Why don't you come with us John?" Eva offered . John looked at Sophie, who hadn't spoken to him since that night in the hotel room. "Nah , you guys should catch up, maybe some other time" he said and Sam turned and looked at Sophie, he looked as if he was about to cry and Sophie immediately felt like a villain. "It's no trouble John, why don't you come?" she gave him a little half smile. All of them were looking at him expectantly so he said "Ok then, let's go" and they left the arena. As they walked Sophie could see her parents huddled together and whispering , Eva and Sam were beside them while John and Sophie were behind. "Damn kid" John said and Sophie knew he was joking, he looked at her with a hint of a smile and she returned it. "Come on you two" Sophie's father called " I need to find out all I can about my daughters boyfriend" . Sophie groaned out loud.

They were sat at dinner and Sophie felt beyond awkward, her parents had asked John about 20 questions and he had answered them all nicely. They hadn't bought up the subject of the kiss yet, but Sophie knew it wouldn't be long until it came up. Sure enough her Mom said " It's so nice that Sophie has met someone, after all that trouble with Rob" she said and John stayed silent offering no comment. Sophie was confused after her last conversation with John and right now she didn't want to talk about it. "Mom, John and I are just trying to figure things out" she said and her mother looked at her in concern. "Oh darling , I hope your not shutting him out, I worry about you . We all do" she said and the mood at the table grew even darker. Eva hadn't looked up and Sam seemed to be taking it all in. John spoke first " Oh it's Fine Kate, Sophie and I are working things out. Just some baggage we got to get through" he said and they all looked appeased by this. Sophie watched as they all exchanged knowing looks and felt something snap inside her "Stop it" she yelled . " All of you , stop treating me like some fucking china doll that will break any second" she got up from the table and stormed away.

She sat outside the restaurant on the steps and took a few breaths, she heard the door opening behind her and knew one of them had come out. Couldn't they just leave her alone. "You said a bad word" a little voice said and she turned to find Sam looking at her mournfully. "Yeah I did" she said simply and the kid sat next to her. "Why are you mad at Grandma and Grandpa?" he asked and Sophie looked at him wearily " I'm not honey, just got a little mad, that's all. I'm sorry" she said and put an arm around the childs shoulders. " What about John? Did he do something bad?" the child asked and Sophie couldn't even begin to explain how she felt to a five year old. "Do you wanna know what he told me that time in the hall, our secret?" he asked and Sophie remembered the day they had met and John and Sam had whispered. " Sure you can tell me?" she said and the child thought about this. " I don't think John will get mad. He said to me your Auntie Sophie is beautiful and I was a lucky kid to have you as an auntie". Sophie smiled inwardly and stood up. "Come on kid, time to face the music" she said and held her hand out for him to hold.

As she sat back at the table her parents looked at her , and she felt guilty at their expressions. She sat back down in her seat next to John and let out a sigh. "Sorry" she said. Eva came to her rescue " Nothing to be sorry about sis".They all smiled at her and Sophie turned to John , he looked at Sam and said "Earmuffs" and Sam covered his ears. " For what its worth no one thinks your a fucking china doll, just a bit of a drama queen" the family laughed and the tension at the table eased. They had an enjoyable dinner and by the end the family decided to take a cab to their hotel while John offered to drive Sophie. He insisted on paying the bill so Sophie waited behind while they got the cheque. The band had just begun and they were playing Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, her favourite song. "I love this song" she told John who was signing for the meal. He stood up and left a generous tip, she was about to leave when he walked straight past the door and towards the dance floor. She followed him in confusion. He held out his hand " Dance with me" he said simply and she obeyed. His hands were on her waist and she put hers around his neck, her eyes met his. "John, about the other night.." she began and he cut her off. "Ssshh , right now let me just dance with you, everything else can wait" . She responded by burying her head in his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all the feedback, I love the reviews they keep me writing . We will have another few turns before we get to our final destination – Here we go !

Chapter 20

John smiled to himself, Sophie was unaware of the fact that he knew today was her birthday. Last night at dinner, Sam had let it slip when Sophie had stormed out of the restaurant. Her parents had told John that she hadn't celebrated a birthday in a long time, Rob hadn't been big on parties or fuss and her birthdays had passed without celebration. That would all change today John thought to himself gleefully. He was taking a chance of course, but he really hoped it would pay off.

Sophie woke up on her Birthday and looked outside, it was a beautiful sunny day, last night dancing with John had been fun and she felt all warm with him near , she was meeting her parents for a birthday breakfast, before they took off with Sam and Eva for a few days and Sophie would be moving to another city with WWE. They met at a diner in the city and Sophie smiled as she saw Sam standing with a present all wrapped up. Once settled she opened it up and revealed a little charm bracelet. It was really cute and she put in on immediately to the boys delight. Her parents had gotten her some perfume and Eva a cute dress and sunglasses. She was spoiled. The waitress brought out a little cupcake and Sophie smiled, she had never had a big birthday celebration , it was nice for a change she thought. They had just finished breakfast when the waitress arrived at the table with a huge bouquet of white roses, Sophie's favourite. All of her family grinned and Sophie read the card "_One for each year of your life. Happy hunting today – J XX". _Sophie looked at the words puzzled "Happy hunting?" she said and looked as the waitress set down a little red box. Her parents and Eva and Sam were looking at her with wonder , "Who are they from?" Sam asked. "John, I think" she said and all of the family smiled. She opened the little red box and found a card inside "**Clue 1 – Where do I see you , just before I go to the ring? Have a look around – J xx"**

Sophie had left the flowers in water in her hotel room and her family had headed off. She had tried calling John but he wouldn't answer. Sophie was both intrigued and a little scared. This was a grand gesture, sending her flowers and on this little hunt, it was almost as if he was challenging her to make a decision. And sooner rather than later too. She arrived at the arena and went to the gorilla entrance that was being dismantled after last nights show. Adam was overseeing the work and his face lit up when he saw her. "Happy Birthday" he said enthusiastically and Sophie was about to ask how he knew when she spotted a bouquet of pink and white balloons with "Happy Birthday Sophie" written on them. She spotted the red box tied to one of the balloons and went over _"Every Princess needs a gown. Go to Sheena's Boutique – J xx " _. Sophie felt a fizz of excitement in her tummy. She asked for Directions to Sheena's and was happy to find out it wasn't far from the arena. She left Adam in charge of her balloons and took off. She arrived at Sheenas and looked around for another red box, she saw it on the counter next to the register and picked it up. Inside was a reference number and a note simply saying – Show this to the sales clerk. Sophie took out the card and looked around for someone, A short lady in the 40's appeared and she handed her the card. The lady clapped her hands excitedly and shouted " Girls, she's here" , three other sales clerks arrived out and ushered her into the changing rooms.

The dress was magnificent, red silk , clinging in all the right places, it was strapless and open at the back exposing her flesh. It fell to the floor and she looked a vision. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror she almost cried, it was beautiful. After the sales clerks got her out of the dress , they boxed up the dress and handed it to her. On top of the big box was another little box. She opened it _"Now that the princess is dressed , time to relax and wait – J xx"_ . There was no address or other clue and Sophie looked at it puzzled. Was this the end , she wondered.

As she stepped out of the shop , a man in a drivers uniform approached her , Sophie? He asked and she nodded in response. "Mr Cena asked that I drive you to your next destination" he said and Sophie saw the black stretch limo waiting at the curb. This was too much she thought , yet she couldn't help herself. She climbed into the limo , where she found Eva sipping on champagne , waiting for her. Sophie squealed in shock " What are you doing here, I thought you guys had left?". She asked her sister. "They left , I didn't . So hows your day been?" Eva asked and Sophie knew that her sister knew absolutely everything about what today would be. "One of my better birthdays" Sophie said sipping some champagne. "John, he did all this…" she said trailing off and Eva smiled at her gently. "Not over yet sis" she said looking out the window and Sophie realised they were at a spa.

Three hours later Sophie and Eva left the spa , they had both had a facial and a massage . Their hair had been styled and their make up professionally done. Sophie was dressed in her red gown , her hair pulled back from her hair is a soft messy upstyle. Eva looked fabulous, her brown hair fell in loose curls and she wore a gorgeous Blue dress , that also fell to the floor. They got back in the limo and Sophie felt nervous, John still wasn't answering her calls. She saw another box and opened it "_Almost there, time for the last surprise- J xx" _it said and Sophie widened her eyes in surprise. "What is it Eva, you know I hate surprises" she said and her sister just shook her head. They pulled up to a hotel and Eva and Sophie got out of the limo. They entered an elevator on the ground floor and Eva hit PH for the penthouse. They arrived at the penthouse and stepped out into the living room area. It was deathly quiet and Sophie felt a bit uneasy. She looked outside to where a patio was lit up with fairy lights and a bartender was standing behind a cocktail bar. She walked out the doors and jumped at the sound of "SURPRISE" as a group of people jumped out. They were dressed in black tie, the ladies in gowns and the men in tuxedos. There were her parents, AJ, Kaitlyn and Seamus, a number of superstars, even CM Punk wearing his version of blacktie, Dan Cena , his girlfriend and Callum and right in the middle of the crowd dressed in a tuxedo and holding Sam was John.

Sophie recovered from her shock and hugged and kissed everyone, she kept putting them off until she reached the middle of the crowd and John. He stood with Sam and smiled at her , he looked like a little boy "Did you love it auntie Sophie?" Sam asked excitedly . " I sure did , you got me" she said tickling the child as John held onto him. "It was John" he said and Sophie pretended to look shocked. "Really, then I better thank him,, shouldn't I?" she asked her nephew who nodded. John was looking at her and she felt actual shivers run down her spine. He put Sam down and Sophie instructed him to find Eva. " You look beautiful" he said taking in her dress and hair . "This is amazing, all of today has been" she said and he smiled. "Glad you liked it, everyone deserves a good birthday" his eyes were serious. Sophie was aware of people around her looking at them both and she realised she didn't care, she put her hands on Johns face and pulled him towards her, she kissed him in front of everyone. He wrapped his arms around her and without her realising he had lifted her up off the ground. When their lips parted she laughed at the sound of applause.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hi All , apologies even writers take vacations , thanks for the support and sorry for the delay , I intend to update faster next time !

Sophie opened her eyes and groaned , she had drank far too much champagne last night. Her mouth was dry and she reached around for water she was sure she had left on her bedside locker. Another groan filled the room and she stuck her head out to see Eva in the bed across from her , also feeling the effects. "Who decided we should do shots?" she asked as Sophie gulped down the water. "John, then Sheamus, then Dan , the Sheamus again, Kaitlyn oh and Sheamus, that boy lives up to the Irish stereotype you know" she said and Eva giggled. " Like any of us refused " she said and Sophie chuckled. She lay in bed for a few minutes wondering if she had any Advil in her purse, the phone on the table next to her rang and both girls jumped. Sophie picked up the receiver and said hello. "Hey Soph, you feelin as rough as me?" John said and she felt warm. His voice was gravelly and a little hoarse. "Uh huh, wondering if I have any Advil in my purse right now" she replied. " I can bring some to you, I have some with me , I have to get up and bring the monkeys swimming" he said and as if on cue Sophie heard two boys talking excitedly in the background. She laughed "That's right you did offer to babysit after far too many shots last night". "Not funny, see you in a few" he said before he hung up. Eva poked her head out from under the duvet " Is he coming here" she asked and Sophie nodded. " Then you better wash your face , you look like a panda , told you to take your make up off". Sophie shrieked and ran to the bathroom.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and a fresh faced Sophie tried fixing her hair and brushing her teeth at the same time. She spat out and turned off the faucet. She adjusted her clothing and opened the door, two little boys ran in and Sam immediately jumped on Eva. John looked pale and as if he was about to hurl. He was dressed in sweat pants and a tight navy t shirt, do not look at the body she instructed herself. He held out his hand to her and she took it. " Just be a second guys" he called into the room. He pulled her out the door and she closed it behind her. They were standing in the hall and John suddenly looked a little shy " So did you have a good night?" he asked and Sophie tried not to think about the fact that his fingers were tracing patterns on her palm. She nodded and blushed a little , she looked at the carpet. He lightly cupped her chin and turned her face to him " No need for shyness princess, surely we know each other well enough by now" he said . She met his eyes " It's not that , it's just that I am not wearing make up , and I feel rough". He looked at her in disbelief , " After that sight in Florida when you ran away and you went for the unwashed hair anything is an improvement " he teased and she playfully punched him. The tension eased. " Ok we are back on the road tonight, how about you travel with me? " he asked and she nodded. "So swimming ?" she said leaning back against the door. John leaned in without realising it " I would prefer to go back in there and into bed with you" he said seductively and every hair on Sophies body stood up. His lips touched hers and she stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. It was amazing and she had to stop herself from getting carried away. She pulled back and John looked slightly disappointed. "Maybe Later Cena, you got kids that want to swim in there " she blew him a kiss and opened the door to call the kids.

Sophie took the two Advil and decided to take a nap. Eva gave her a knowing look when she came back into the room and the sisters smiled. As she lay in bed Sophie thought back to the night before , after she had kissed John, everyone had been happy. She had many conversations with people who told her that she should grab John with both hands and hold onto him. She found herself agreeing to everything they said. She looked around at the great party he had put together and the dress she was wearing, it was amazing. She had ordered a margarita at the bar when she felt two strong muscular arms encircle her waist , she knew from the cologne it was John. "Too soon to do this in public ? I think it's ok after you threw yourself at me a few minutes ago" his tone was sweet and she relaxed back into his arms. "I did throw myself at you , but with good reason Mr Cena" she said and she felt him smile. "Was it too much?" he asked and she turned to face him. "With any other guy I would have ran away, with you , it seems right" he smiled warmly and she returned it. They had a great night dancing with the occasional kiss and she felt so happy when she went home with Eva. As she had just about fell asleep her phone had beeped " Night Princess, great nite x" it said and she had fallen a sleep with a smile on her face.

Later that morning after her nap Sophie had packed her things and went to meet her family in the hotel lobby. John had brought the boys back from swimming earlier and now Sam and Eva had to leave. Dan, Callum and John were standing with her parents and Sam when the girls arrived. Her parents smiled at her fondly and asked if she had a good night. They all stood for a moment and Sophie felt sad that they were leaving , she had really enjoyed having them with her the last while. They said their goodbyes and Sophie hugged them all a little longer than normal. She showered Sam with kisses which he tried to wriggle out of to no avail. As they walked away Sophie felt tears in her eyes and tried to stop them. John was looking at her carefully, he said nothing but took her hand in his. Callum and Dan walked off to give them some space , she turned to John as the tears slid out of her eyes and onto her cheeks " It's silly" she said looking at him. He pulled her into his chest and held her there for a few moments. He pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks. " Come on baby , let's go. I'll let you choose the movie on the tour bus" he said taking her hand as they walked. "Really? I just know your going to love Dirty Dancing" she said and John groaned good naturedly as they walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Well did you like it?" Sophie asked as her and John lay in his bed on the tour bus later that evening after Dirt Dancing had finished. He smiled at her " It cheered you up , that's all that matters" he said and kissed the top of her head. Sophie had felt very uncomfortable at first getting into bed with John. He was wearing just boxers while she had insisted on full pyjamas. She wasn't ready for the next step just yet, but looking at Johns toned physique was making her lose her intentions to wait. They had just cuddled and watch a movie and she had felt a lot better about the fact her family had left. "So what do you want to do now?" John asked, and Sophie could tell there was a hint of amusement in his voice. She shifted in the bed so she was face to face with him. "What do you want to do?" she asked returning his devilish grin. He moved the hair out of her face and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She returned his kiss, shifting slightly so she was straddling him. He sat up in bed and put his hands around her neck. His tongue entered her mouth and she felt shivers run down her spine. This was getting intense she thought as John pulled her in even closer. Her breathing started to get shorter and she was over run with all types of emotions. As John hands started working up her back and around her neck, she felt a sudden sense of panic and pulled away. John stopped kissing her sensing her distress, "What is it ?" he asked and she saw the look of confusion and disappointment in his eyes. " I just panicked" she said in a small voice , not sure what to say. "It's just us , you and me" he said softly. She was still straddling him and his hands were around her waist. Suddenly it felt all wrong to her and she moved off him , he didn't say anything or pull her back and she lay in the bed next to him , silent. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity. " Sophie , I don't care that you haven't been with loads of guys, or don't feel like you have the experience. The fun is in figuring things out together, exploring each other" he said . She wasn't sure how to respond " I know you don't care John but I do. This thing whatever it is has been amazing so far, if the sex is bad it would ruin things". He looked at her in amazement " First of all, it won't be bad and second of all do you think I would walk away from you because of sex?" he said looking at her , he was hurt she realised and once again she was the villain. "Let's go to sleep we can talk about this tomorrow" he said suddenly and he turned off the light. Sophie lay awake for two hours thinking things through , and right beside her John was doing the same thing.

The next day John had already gone when Sophie woke up, she knew he would be at the gym and she got up and showered and dressed. She had just finished making coffee when the door opened and a sweaty John came in his face was red and his muscles bulging. " Good workout?" she asked and he nodded at her. He had entered the kitchenette where she was pouring coffee "Want a cup?" she asked and he said "Sure, I am going to take a shower first" he said leaving the area. Sophie felt lost, John was being cold , she knew he was more upset about the fact she thought sex was really important to him. But it was to every guy no matter what John said . A few minutes later he came back out in some shorts and a wife beater, she was still standing at the counter sipping on her coffee , deep in though. As he went to walk past her , she couldn't help but reach for him. She caught his arm and he looked at her in surprise "Don't be mad " she said looking at him in the eye, she saw his features soften as they stood eye to eye . She reached her hand up and caressed his face, he didn't move allowing her to touch him "You are great John, I am an idiot. I don't know why I did that last night. It wasn't the right moment for me , I just want this to work out". He moved in and kissed her lightly. She felt her heart sing as he pulled back , his hands still around her waist. " You infuriate me woman , but I wouldn't have it any other way. When you are ready so am I , just don't straddle me again unless your going to go through with it. That does bad things to a man" he said good naturedly.

Later that night after the show a few of them went to dinner, John and Sophie, AJ, Sheamus and Adam . The group was in good spirits it had been a good show and all of them were in good spirits. John sat next to Sophie and it was nice to be able to touch his arm and feel his hand around the back of her chair. It felt normal and made her happy, AJ had commented to her earlier in the evening that they both looked so happy and Sophie found herself agreeing. "Well that's until the next drama" Sheamus said and they all laughed. John pretended to throw Sophie a warning look "This woman knows her place, she won't be giving me any trouble". Sophie looked at him in mock annoyance "Know my place eh? Thin ice Cena" she said and he smiled at her in delight. "Thin ice , better be careful then" he said moving in and kissing her before she could respond. The others around the table groaned "If it's going to be all cuteness and kisses , we cannot hang out anymore" Sheamus announced and they all laughed again. "Aw how cute" a voice said and Sophie looked up to see Nikki standing at their table. "What do you want Nikki?" John said all cheeriness gone from his voice. "Just passing by really and stopped to say hello. So are you two going out now?" she asked directly and neither Sophie or John answered. "Ooops haven't had that conversation yet. Jeez by our third date John was practically in love with me , it was all sex and excitement. God we didn't leave that tour bus for two days at the beginning – remember Johnny?" she said wickedly. Sophie felt as if she had been punched in the gut . Nikki took in the look on her face and laughed before walking off. The mood at the table changed and Sophie stood up- "Excuse me" she said leaving the table and heading to the ladies room. John came after her – "Soph" he said catching her arm and swinging her around "You are not doing this to me , running away and shutting down. I won't leave you , talk to me" he pleaded. "Did you tell her you were falling in love with her that soon?" she asked and his eyes fell to the floor "Yes" he said and Sophie shook her head in shock. She went to walk away again "But I realise now that was lust , not love". She stopped in her tracks. "Ok so it was lust , all sex that's what relationships are supposed to be about in the beginning. We don't have that" she said sadly. John looked at her and said carefully "That's because this is love not lust".


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

John couldn't believe what he had just said , it had been in his mind all these months . He knew the way he felt was different from anything he had experienced before. He had butterflies for the first time since he was a teenager. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world and he realised he had wasted enough time between his marriage and Nikki , he wasn't happy in either of those relationships. This made him happy , she made him happy and it frustrated him so much that she couldn't see what was in front of her. He understood it was all raw for her , her relationship had only been finished a few months. She had gone from almost marrying a guy to this situation. Right now she was looking at him, those blue eyes wide in shock at what he had just said. She didn't move, neither did he. " It's out now , Sophie I'm sorry if it's too soon. I have done everything I can. I came to find you in Florida when you disappeared , I gave you the best birthday I could think of, I haven't pushed you into anything. I don't know what else I can do here . You need to help me out". He walked away leaving her to go to the ladies room. He felt dejected and felt like she had been puched in the gut again.

The following day John was talking to some of the young wrestlers about technique when he spotted Sophie . The previous night they had stayed out with the guys having a few drinks , Sophie had told him she was going to stay with AJ for the night as she needed to think. The hugs and kisses had gone, replaced with something else, it was almost as if she was anry with him. He felt a flutter in his tummy when he saw her standing there in her production gear, he didn't know what was coming next for them. He got in the ring with one of the new guys and showed him some holds, all the time aware of her presence but he tried not to stare too much. The show later was going to be a big one for him, he had a tables match with Mark Henry . It was a brutal match with a brutal competitor and John knew he would be suffering after it. When he had finished showing the rookie a few holds , he looked around to see if Sophie was still there but she was gone. He tried to find her a few times during the day to no avail. He was warming up for his match , when he finally saw her. She was entering gorilla with Adam and they were talking excitedly , he was about to call her but decided it was best to wait , she had a lot on and now wasn't the time to discuss them.

As he walked to the gorilla entrance later that evening John felt apprehensive. He wondered what she would say when he got there and if she would even look at him. As he walked in she had her back to him discussing something with Walt, Adam seemed to be standing at the curtain overseeing the wrestlers entrances. She turned momentarily and blinked in surprise when she saw him. There wasn't time to say anything and he felt sorry when Adam called him over for his entrance. He went through the curtain and shook it off, the show had to go on and the fans were there to see him. He entered the ring and did his usual routine , throwing his cap and his t-shirt out to the crowd. When Mark Henry came to the ring , the crowd booed and John smirked , it looked like he was the lesser of two evils tonight. The match got underway and it was brutal. Mark was really strong and every move he did on John seemed to hurt twice as much. He could feel his back beginning to strain and he tried to shake it off. The match went back and forth with both men getting momentum , the fans were behind it and they were very vocal. John had set up a table with the intention of putting Mark through it. He was standing in front of it when he saw Mark go for the spear , it was too fast he thought as the big man hurdled towards him. As he went up into the air he was unable to position himself for the landing. As he crashed through the table he felt an unbearable pain shoot up his left thigh and onto his back. The crowd were chanting "Holy Shit" and he knew it looked as bad as it felt. As the big man rolled off him , John tried to move. When he did the pain was so intense he left out a scream of pain. The referee was by his side in an instant " John, you ok?" he asked checking the wrestler over. John couldn't speak , the pain was too much . He shook his head in reply. He could see the referee whisper something into his microphone and he knew the creative team were being filled in. Mark was lying next to him and he could see the older man was concerned, he shook his head at Mark to indicate he couldn't continue. The man understood and rolled over to pin John. It was a non title match so he wouldn't lose the championship. The count was made and John heard the bell ring. It was all getting hazy as he lay there , he could see trainers coming in and out of focus and was overwhelmed by the pain. He knew it was bad , he could see it in their faces. They got a guerney and a neck brace and lifted him onto it , they brought him around the side of the titantron where an ambulance was waiting , they gave him something for the pain but he was unable to focus on anything. The last thing he remembered was seeing Adam and Walt before the doors of the ambulance closed.

John tried to open his eyes, his throat felt dry and he felt stiff. There was a pain in his lower back and he was lying in bed. He opened his eyes and blined a few times, the lights were bright , it took him a few moments to understand he was in a hospital bed. He moved his head around to see if he could find a call button, the pain that shot through his arm was intense. He could see a red haired figure sleeping on a chair , as if sensing the movement in the room Sheamus looked up and jumped out of his seat at the sight of his friend. He was by his side in seconds and he pressed a call button "It's ok fella, I got it. How are you feeling?" John tried to speak but his voice was hoarse, Sheamus gave him some water through a straw and he found hus voice. "What happened ?" he asked but Sheamus couldnt answer as a nurse and doctor filed into the room. They checked Johns vitals and both seemed happy with the results. "Can someone tell me whats going on?" he asked the doctor who looked at Sheamus . Both men shard a look and John felt him stomach drop. He moved his legs to check and they seemd fine, it's something else he thought waiting for someone to speak . "I'll do it" a voice said from the door and the doctor and Sheamus moved, and he saw Sophie. He met her eyes and he could see she was crying. The other occupants of the room looked at her sympathetically and left. John tried to move but couldnt and she rushed forward. "Don't do that, you'll make it worse" she said and he relaxed back. "It's bad John" she said as she took a seat on his bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

John looked at Sophie in her face, she seemed upset at what she had to tell him and the fear was making its way through him quick. "Can you just tell me please" he said impatiently and she looked at him. "Yes but first – I missed you. It's good to see you awake and talking", he softened slightly and gave her a smile. She took his hand "John you landed awkwardly in a match with Mark Henry , you have no lasting damage, you don't have to retire or anything like that" she said quickly and he felt the relief tear through him. "You tore a muscle in your shoulder, they have done the surgery and you were out for about a week" he looked at her incredulously. "A week?" he said in surprise and she nodded. "Yes it's a very painful surgery John, they found two more tears when they went in there , how long have you been wrestling with the pain" she said , her tone was sharp and John rolled his eyes. "A while" he admitted and she shook her head. "Because you didn't get them checked out the surgery was severe, you need to do some serious rehab, that's if you want to wrestle again" she said and the last bit took his breath away. "What do you mean "If" I want to wrestle of course I do" he almost roared and she blinked back the tears. "John if you go back and wrestle and tear this again, that would be it , it's a chance you have to take if you want to continue." John went to sit up and the pain he felt almost caused him to pass out. "Easy" she said helping him lie down. " The belt?" he said and she shook her head " An announcement has been made by the company , the title has been vacated. With the six months they expect you to be out at minimum , they can't let that be without a champion". He understood, there was silence in the room for a few moments. "Are my family here?" he asked and Sophie nodded "Yep they are outside, they have been here all week". "Can you send them in" he asked and she saw the pain in his eyes, she went to move towards him "Don't Soph, please just send in my Dad , I can't deal with us and this decision right now". She walked towards the door the tears falling from her eyes.

Sophie looked at her phone as Fabbo flashed up on the screen. It had been two weeks since John had left the hospital and gone home to Boston to recuperate. She was back on the road with the WWE and was making her way blindly through the weeks. John had shut down and wouldn't tell any of them what his decision would be . She took the call from John Senior " Hi" she said as brightly as she could down the phone. "Sophie , how are you ?" John's father asked and she smiled at the Boston accent in his voice, John had the same real Boston tone when he got angry – it was cute. " I'm good, how's our patient?" she asked and she heard him sigh on the other end. " Same old, sitting in his room , not making any decisions. Snapping at us all , to be honest hun I think he's a little depressed. Have you had any luck?" . The Cena's and Sophie had been trying to get John to talk with no success "He stopped taking my calls" she said sadly. "That kid is infuriating" Fabbo said and Sophie got a flashback to all the times John had said that to her. But he never gave up she realised as John's father spoke. She interrupted the older man "Fabbo, book me a flight I am coming to Boston" she said and she heard him laugh. "What about work ?" he asked. Sophie thought about the low ratings and the lack of excitement in the last few Raw's . "Well if work wants their champion back , then they will know it's best to let me go"

They had let her go easily enough, she had been given a weeks leave , Stephanie McMahon herself had told Sophie to just ensure John was ok, any decision he made , the company would stand by him. As they were talking Sophie decided to use her initiative " Stephanie, I have a plan – will you hear me out? She asked the older woman who agreed and the ladies sat to discuss . Her plane landed that even in Boston , and she was met at the airport by Fabbo. He hadn't told John that Sophie was coming, they had hoped that the surprise might cheer him up. When they got to the house Fabbo went to the kitchen and pointed Sophie in the direction of the family room. As she approached she tried to ignore the butterflies in her tummy, she opened the door to see John sitting in a Lazy Boy , his shoulder taped up and a beer in hand. He didn't even look up when she entered. She walked deliberately in front of the television and he almost dropped his beer in shock. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. "Well I wanted to make sure you were in fact alive seeing as my calls are being ignored. Then I wanted to tell you to snap out of it and make a decision about your career and thirdly I wanted to tell you that I love you too". She blurted it all out in one go. John stared at her and she saw some emotion in his eyes. Maybe he wasn't so far gone after all. "My cell's fine " he said in response. A joke , this is progress she thought. "Ok and the other two things?" she demanded. "Secondly - I have made a decision about my career I don't want it to end so I'm going back , it's my life and as for the third thing it's about time" he said. They stood there , it was all out in the open now . He stared at her , and she stared at him. It was that moment that Fabbo popped his head around the door. "Dinner's ready kids" he said .

They sat around the table eating pasta, Sophie, John and his father. She had a glass of wine to help her calm a little bit. Next to her eating pasta and pretending he wasn't in pain was the man she had just told she loved. The realisation hit her that even though she had told him how she felt, he might not want to hear it. "I'm going to do the rehab Dad, I know its risky but I can't live without wrestling" the young man said and Sophie tried to guage John Seniors reaction. "Ok son, it's going to be hard , but if that's what you want I will support you, we all will" he said nodding in Sophie's direction. The younger Cena turned his eyes to her, finally meeting them after her declaration, "Thank you for the support" he said coolly. This was going to be a hard two weeks she thought. "So when is the rehab starting then?" Fabbo enquired. "Monday morning" Sophie said before John had a chance to answer. They both turned to her in confusion "Well it will be five times a week for the first two weeks and the other sessions can be done on the road. The company has organised it all" she said simply . Both men looked confused "Wait the company? And what do you mean on the road. I can't wrestle"- John said. "I know , but as the new General Manager of Raw, you won't need to" she said smiling sweetly at John "Now who wants more wine?" she asked.


	25. Chapter 25

A.N : So I know I have been slow with my updates but to make up for it – three updates in one day , that's pretty good. Hope you are all still enjoying this – please review if you like !

Chapter 25

Both men were looking at Sophie in shock. She derived some pleasure from this , two speechless Cena's , she doubted it happened very often. "Hold up, GM of RAW ?" John asked , he was looking at her with delight and shock and she felt alive when she saw him smile. "Yes , I spoke to Stephanie and she in on board. Obviously you will have to do rehab and you won't be able to do anything physical in the ring. The Vickie Guerrero angle has come to an end naturally anyway and I think it will be great for your career and character. Most importantly , it should get all the fans back on board with you before you return to the wrestling aspect" she said , hoping her plan would be ok with John. "And you came up with all of this?" he asked in wonder. She nodded in response. He looked at his father who was just happy to see his son similing. "Looks like I am going back to work old man" he said and John Senior smiled. "Thank God, you had me worried kid. Now eat up you two, I got a date and don't wanna be late" John rolled his eyes.

A little later as Sophie finished cleaning the kitchen she looked out the window at a dressed up Fabbo , who was getting into Johns Ferrari and rocking a suit and tie, holding a bunch of flowers. "Man your Dad is smooth" she said and John smiled. "He probably won't be back until tomorrow" John said and Sophie looked at him. "Ewwww, I don't want to even think about that" , she said. She finished cleaning the kitchen , all the while John sat nursing his shoulder, she could tell he was in pain. "Can I get you anything for the pain" she asked. John looked at the clock "It' almost time for the meds, can you hand me the pills from my gym bag " he motioned to a bag on a stool in the corner of the room. Sophie went over and looked in the bag, she reached around for the pill bottle and found it next to a photo. Of them. It was a pretty photo, it had been taken on John's tour bus when they had a little party . John was sitting on the counter of the kitchen and she was standing in front leaning back against him, his hands were around her waist and her blonde hair pulled across one shoulder. They looked so happy she thought . "Nice photo eh?" a voice said behind her and she almost jumped "I didn't mean to pry , it was in here next to the pill bottle" she said handing both items to John. She walked back to the kitchen area and busied herself with recleaning the counter top. It was spotless but she needed something to distract her.

John settled himself back on his chair and took the pills. A few minutes passed before either of them spoke " So about the third thing you said" John began and Sophie walked over and sat across the table facing him. "I was just wondering why you said it now?" . She got up from the table and walked around to him , she pulled a chair in closer and took his hand "Because I meant it, because you have waited for me and when this happened to you , I wanted to support you. I realised then that I loved you too. It's crazy but it's how I feel too". She felt his hand tighten around hers and he winced again in pain. "Thanks , for everything I was just wondering why you said it now?" . She got up from the table and walked around to him , she pulled a chair in closer and took his hand "Because I meant it, because you have waited for me and when this happened to you , I wanted to support you. I realised then that I loved you too. It's crazy but it's how I feel too". She felt his hand tighten around hers and he winced again in pain. "Thanks , for everything you have done . Being here, the Raw GM , it's great . But normally after a declaration of love there is a kiss. Now I have only the use of one hand so I am going to try but you might need to help me out ". He leaned forward in his chair, but she pushed him back slightly. She put one leg on either side of him so she was sitting in front of him directly on his lap. She took care not to hurt his arm and she took his face in her hands . He moved his good arm to her waist and she gently kissed him , slow at first , then more urgently. His free hand moved from her waist into her hair and he cupped her neck. He began to stroke her neck , while she moved her kisses from his lips to his neck . He moaned softly and she realised she may have found Supermans kryptonite, his neck was really sensitive. She brought her fingers up to the other side and she could tell he was getting excited. She was too – and she almost wished she didn't have to do what she was about to. She pulled back suddenly from him and fixed her shirt "What?" he asked petulantly. She moved her arms around his neck and said "Hurry up and recuperate Cena , because when the time comes for us to go there, I want those two big strong arms around me. She looked at his taped shoulder "And it looks like you're a man down" . She got off him and he groaned "Such a tease woman" he said as she sashayed away. "Tease or inspiration Johnny ? Get that shoulder healed".

A while later and after John said he needed a cold shower , the two of them sat on the couch watching a movie , Sophies head was on his good shoulder and his good arm was wrapped around her. His fingers were tracing patterns on her bare back and she was fighting the urge to jump him. She had a feeling John knew her kryptonite was her back by the way she was squirming at his touch. He didn't stop though and eventually she sat up and glared at him. "I know what your trying to do and it isn't going to work" John smiled at her gleefully, "I think I can get you to break that intention of waiting until I have two functioning arms , now that I know you're on board to get down" . She snorted in response "Do your best Cena" . John raised his eyebrows "I'm a competitor honey , you can't just lay down that challenge and expect me not to compete". He propped himself up on his good elbow and suddenly he was leaning over her , he moved in for the kiss and as she rose to meet his kiss , he caught her bottom lip in his and nipped it playfully , She thought she would explode , he kissed her so intensely she thought she was seeing stars, when he pulled back from her a few minutes later he yelled loudly "Cold Shower for Miss Sophie Dixon , looking forward to testing your resolve baby" he said brazenly and Sophie shuddered in excitement and anticipation, she was pretty sure they had entered some time of crazy game. And she couldn't wait

A.N – FYI next few chapters will be steamy, in case you couldn't tell . So if you are of a nervous disposition maybe fast forward to a later chapter


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

John gritted his teeth through the pain. Chris , his physio was working him extra hard today. He had started rehab just yesterday and the sessions were intense, he had a little mobility in his arm but the exercises were brutal. Chris reckoned it could take at least a month before feeling came back and after that it was all about strengthening the muscles that were there. Chris would be travelling with him on the road and he was hoping in six months he would be back in the ring but it would take a day at a time. The session was brutal and John didn't make as much progress as he would have liked. He felt like it was a set-back but Chris told him not to beat himself up. His mood hadn't changed when his father came to pick him up, "So how was it?" Fabbo asked his son cheerily, John flashed his father a look that simply said shut up and the old man put the car in drive . They arrived back at the house and John found himself annoyed at the sight of his brothers car outside , his other brother Sean had arrived earlier this morning and now Dan was here too. They were all out in the back garden when John went inside, he could see they were playing Wiffle Ball and again he was reminded of how much this injury had changed his life. He took in the sight of Sophie at the counter fixing lunch , she had her blonde haor pulled on top of her head in a bun and was wearing very tight jean shorts and a vest top. Great , another distraction he could do without.

Sophie looked up when she saw John , the look on his face told her he was having a bad day. "Lunch?" she asked cheerily and he shot her a warning look, "Maybe Later" he responded , taking a bottle of water from the fridge and flopping down on a chair in front of the television. A moment later she stood in front of him, hands on her hips and she stared him down . "We are all eating together out in the garden, you can carry the salad". She strode away and he switched on the television "Got a sore arm , can't help you . Ask one of the boys". He cringed after he said it, and knew he would be in for it now "Aw a sore arm, well at least your not feeling sorry for yourself , or acting like a spoilt five year old. When you snap out of it , you know where I will be". He heard the slam of the porch door and sighed. Wheel of Fortune was on and he tried to take his mind off the laughter and chatter coming from outside. How could they pretend that everything was alright, it was like they didn't get what he was going through.

After Lunch Sophie stood and surveyed the mess , John hadn't come to eat and she was beginning to worry about him. They were all sat in the family room with a movie on. Dan , Fabbo and Matt were there with Sophie and John, she had made popcorn and they were drinking cold cokes. As she watched the film a wicked idea began to take shape in her mind, she pulled out her phone and discreetly typed a message.

John felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he had turned it on silent because the constant calls and hope your ok messages were getting annoying. He pulled it out and surprised to see it was a text from Sophie, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and saw she was continuing to watch the television as normal. "_That's a tight shirt you have on, wonder what you would look like without it ? x"._ He couldn't believe her , texting him that in the middle of a movie she was watching with his family, just when he thought she had nothing else up her sleeve. In spite of himself he gave a little smile before typing back.

Sophie watched the look of puzzlement that crossed John's face , followed by the little smile. She was glad it had the desired affect , she almost laughed aloud when her own phone beeped " _Show you mine if you show me yours?xx"_, it read and she had a mental image of John topless that made her squirm in her seat . _"Getting me very hot and bothered Cena , what will I do to get rid of this feeling ?"_ she sent back. He smiled at the phone when he read the message , and sure enough a few seconds later he sent back "_I got something that could help , all you have to do is say the word" _ he wrote back . Sophie contemplated what to say back _"Like I said I want you fit and ready for when the time come , besides I don't want to hurt you even more , with the things I have planned, you will need your full strength!" _ . John coughed and spluttered suddenly and the whole family turned to look at him, "Sorry choked on my soda he said, holding up the can. The brothers looked at him "Johnny, you need to be more careful , we don't want to hurt you even more" Sophie said innocently and the others laughed, Sophie was sure John was blushing.

"_So what do you have planned for me?" _wrote back and she could tell she had his full attention, and more importantly that he was no longer pouting. "_Follow me in five and I will give you a little taster"_ she wrote before excusing herself from the room. She went into the kitchen first before going upstairs to John room. When he arrived a few minutes later, her hair was down and flowing around her and he thought she looked sexy as hell. He entered the room with a look of intrigue on his face. "Well Ms Sophie , you are full of surprises , so whats this princess?" he asked his voice husky, the sound made every hair on her body stand to attention. She pulled her night mask out and motioned to the bed , he sat and she put the mask on him. She could see from his trousers that this excited him, she also became very aware that she hadn't done this in a long time. She opened the peanut butter she had got from the kitchen, she knew it was his favourite from what he had said . She put a little and her finger and sucked before placing it in her mouth. She moved in close to John and kissed him, allowing him to taste the butter, his tongue responded and soon they were kissing passionately , their tongues entwined. Next she put a little on his neck and licked it off slowly, rubbing his neck with the other hand. Twice he went to remove the blindfold but she stopped him. "A little taster remember?" she whispered in his ear. She could tell he was getting more horny by the second and she was right there with him. She pushed him back on the bed and lifted his shirt , she took care not to hurt his shoulder and she began kissing his torso , his good hand stayed in her hair and he lay back blindfolded, she wished she could see into those eyes , but she knew if she did , she would allow him to do what he liked to her and this , all of this was for motivation for him to get better, in truth she also needed the time to approach them having sex , but this would be fun.

After she had kissed every single bit of Johns torso and ran her hands up and down his body, which he and she both seemed to appreciate, John had finally had enough. He whipped off the eye mask and faced her, Blue on blue and the passion between them was electric. He cupped her chin and kissed her so hard , she thought she couldn't breathe. His good hand positioned itself on her waist and she allowed him to move it underneath her shirt and onto her bare back, he stroked her back lovingly and she knew she had goosebumps. When he moved his hand around to her front and outside of her bra, she took a sharp intake of breath. He stopped for a second and searched her eyes, she nodded and he continued. With one hand he caressed the material of the bra paying particular attention to the material above her nipple. She could feel the tension building in her body and the pleasure she was starting to feel , she clung to John slightly as he increased the pressure in his hand, She caught sight of a little smirk and he pulled back and watched her reaction, she wanted to slap him but she also didn't want him to stop. He moved in close and whispered in her ear "Are you sure I need two arms?" and this snapped her out of her reprieve. She moved in to kiss him turning her lips at the last minute to his ear and whispered "Nice try baby, you almost had me , almost" . She pulled down her top and adjusted her bra , her face was completely flushed and John was looking at her with something akin to admiration. "You surprise me princess, thought that was it". Sophie snorted at him " Looks like you might need more practice Johnny Boy, looks like you are about to find out just how stubborn I can be" she went to leave the room. A Few seconds later she popped her head back around "You coming?" she asked sweetly and John rolled his eyes "I'm going to need a minute" he said looking at his crotch area where his shorts were standing to attention. Sophie laughed as she walked away.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Vincent Kennedy McMahon strutted to the ring , his trademark swagger eliciting cheers from the crowd. The chairman coming down at the beginning of RAW signalled big news and the fans were on their feet in anticipation. Backstage in Gorilla, Vickie Guerrero was getting ready for her entrance, she had taken the news well in relation to her general manager role, she had been pushed into the background in recent months and she felt that she should be taking on a larger wrestling role, it would help the divas division as well as change things up for her. Sophie smiled at Vickie who was really nice off screen, in the ring Vince was making some matches for the evening, Adam passed Vickie a mike and Sophie wished her well. In the ring Mr McMahon was about to make a main event match for the evening. "Excuse Me" a voice interrupted and Mr McMahon turned to look at the entrance ramp in surprise. "Excuse Me" Vickie repeated as the fans booed loudly. She made her way to the ring and came face to face with the chairman of the board. She flashed him a dazzling smile "Mr McMahon , I am delighted to see you here Sir, you look amazing , have you been working out?"she asked caressing the chairman's shoulder to the disgust of the fans. Vince puffed out his chest "You noticed huh?" he said flexing for effect. The crowd laughed in response . "Absolutely Mr McMahon and while you look good, I do have to tell you that I have already made a match earlier for tonights main event. Tonight Ryback will face Sheamus in the main event", the crowd booed heavily at the mention of Ryback and cheered for Sheamus. Mr McMahon gave Vickie a smile "Well thank you for that Vickie , but unfortunately that match wont be taking place. Which brings me to my next announcement" The crowd quietened down , awaiting the chairmans news . "Vickie, I'm glad you came down to the ring actually because I needed to talk to you about something ", Vickie looked at him in surprise and bubbles of excitement began in the crowd. "As you know Vickie, when I gave you this job I was very clear that the job title was Interim General Manager". The excitement heightened in the crowd and people began to stand up. "So Vickie...". "Mr McMahon, please sir before you continue, I think you will find it hard to find someone more qualified than me". Mr McMahon smiled politely at her " Like I said Vickie thank you for stepping in over the last few months and I wish you the best in your future endeavours" . Vince turned to the crowd "Now , with that being said ..." he began before Vickie threw herself to the floor and started hugging his leg. He tried to shake her off but had no luck, she clung to him crying and screaming "Security , Security" Vince shouted. The crowd was loving this and they cheered as two men in black came down and carried Vickie out of the ring.

Backstage Sophie and John stood next to each other "You look good Cena" Sophie said to John who smiled back at her . He was wearing a suit to the ring for the first time ever, it was deep grey and he had a blue shirt and tie. His arm was still heavily strapped up , some mobility had returned and Chris said he was going well. They both watched on screen as Vince continued. "The person I have chosen as new General Manager of RAW is no stranger to our business. This person will lead RAW into the future , Ladies and gentlemen I give you the new Genral Manager of RAW". Backstage John surprised Sophie and everyone in Gorilla by kissing her on the lips before flashing her his wink. John Cena's music hit and the fans went wild, there was still some boos but Sophie knew that those would stop after John had delivered news of the main event. He ran out on the entrance ramp and looked at the camera man like he did everytime before he went to the ring "Changes are coming" he smiled saluting the camera and in a change he walked mimicking Vince McMahons swagger to the delight of the crowd. When he got in the ring he shook Vince's hand. The crowd were on their feet for him and John flashed them the biggest smile, this is where he belonged. He grabbed a mike "I know" he said to the mixture of the reception "John Cena general manager of RAW, who would have thought" he paused for a moment. "So as you all know , I'm a man down" he said smirking at the camera and indicating his arm. Sophie felt herself blush backstage , she would kill him for that later. "So just because I can't wrestle, it doesn't mean y'all have seen the back of me. See I have a motto Never Give Up and I aint giving up, John Cena is here to stay" he stopped and allowed the crowd to react, the boo's seemed to have lessened he thought. "So as this is my first night in charge, I thought we should do something special , so tonight on RAW , the main event is going to be big. Tonight the main event is going to be something we usually keep for Pay Per View" , the fans were on high alert . "Tonight , the main event is going to be an elimination chamber" the crowd went crazy and John flashed them all a smile. "So I'll be back there in my office for the evening and whoever wants in , come and make your case" he said to the camera. He strutted off with the chairman , the crowd still cheering wildly.

As John came back into Gorilla, Sophie knew they only had a few minutes before he would be shown in his backstage office listening to Daniel Bryan's pitch to get into the elimination chamber. The chairman and a few others surrounded him and congratulated him , he accepted all of their thanks and suddenly said "Hey, where's my girl?" , Gorilla became silent and Adam nudged Sophie forward , she glared at him in return. John pulled her forward and said "Thanks to this lovely lady , I just had one of my highlights in my WWE career, and it was all her idea" he bent down and kissed her on the lips , a round of applause broke out and Sophie was red with embarrassment when he let her go. Walt stepped up to her rescue "Ok John, let's go – it's this way to the next segment". They left Gorilla and a stunned Sophie behind, Did John just call her his girl ?

The show was a resounding success and the fans were beginning to respond more positively to John by the end of the show. Sophie was doing her final checks when her phone beeped , it was a text from John "_Fancy a beer with the guys?x" _it read. Sophie realised she wanted to catch up with AJ and Sheamus and the other so she text back "_Sure , tell me where. I will follow with Adam xx" . _Half an hour later she was dressed in tight blue jeans and a turquoise top, her long blonde hair falling in wavy tresses. The others were in a bar nearby , they all looked to be in good spirits, John had lost the suit jacket and tie but was still wearing his shirt and trousers. AJ, Sheamus, Kaitlyn and Zack Ryder had also joined, they all greeted Sophie and Adam warmly. John moved aside and patted the space between him and AJ , she sat and signalled the waitress. She ordered a Cosmopolitan and sat back in her chair , John smiled at her warmly and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. The others groaned and the two of them rolled their eyes. Sophie went about talking to AJ and left John with the guys. They drank a lot that night , shots and cocktails all mixed together. They danced with the exception of John, who still found his arm too painful to move, instead he sat and giggled at them all with their outrageous dancing. He was approached by at least five women as he sat there , and Sophie tried to swallow back the feeling of jealousy when she saw them approach him. When the sixth one arrived at his table she took action into her own hands. As she approached the table she heard John say "No thank you , I am seeing someone at the moment". Sophie tapped the brunette on the shoulder lightly and she turned "Yeah he's seeing me" she said sweetly and the other girl looked her up and down before storming off. She settled in next to a slightly drunk John ", she took his hand , he squeezed it back. "So earlier tonight , you called me your girl" she said , not wanting to put John under pressure . He smiles at her his eyes boring into hers " I did huh?" he said in mock teasing and Sophie refrained from hitting him. " Yes Cena you did". John became serious for a minute and nursed his beer with his hand "Is it too soon to be talking like that?" he asked her sincerely, his eyes meeting hers. Sophie considered this "Yes , it is but then hasn't everything gone really fast so far?", He nodded and turned to her wincing slightly at the pain is his shoulder , his hand came to her face and he stroked it lovingly , " Yes your my girl , if you want to be . I'm crazy about you Soph and I don't care who knows it", his lips met hers and she felt something akin to fire coarse through her body . The kiss lingered and she pulled back from him eventually " Then I guess I am your girl"


End file.
